Dark Side of the Moon: The Story of a Lost Prince
by Moonshine9012
Summary: Zach never imagined this would happen to him. One moment he's just reading fan fiction, the next he's transported to a distant land called Equestria where the struggle between good and evil are centered around him. Can this lost Prince of the Night reclaim his memories of the past and more importantly, will Rainbow Dash ever care for him like he does her? OC x RD
1. Chapter 1: Oh What A Day

_**Dark Side of the Moon: The Story of a Lost Prince**_

**Hey guys! This is my first fan fiction so I really hope you enjoy it! Please review! **

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter One**

My name is Zach; I'm a 15 year old, typical American teenage guy. I had only just become a brony about two weeks before that fateful day and I was absolutely in love with the show. Most importantly though, I was (and still) in total love with Rainbow Dash.

If she were a human, I would have gone for her the second I saw her. But, that's beside the point right now. The day had started out like any other summer break day: Get up between 8 or 9 o'clock, go eat, then come back to hibernate in my room. I was going through the normal routine and got to the point where I was back in my room, listening to music and reading fan fictions online. That's when it all started.

I had gone to my profile on (All rights reserved) when I noticed I had a message in my inbox. I looked at who it was from but for some reason, where the name would be was just the phrase, "Unknown Origin". I became intrigued by the message and called it to my screen. It read, "Come to Orchard Park outside of town, 4 o'clock. I'll explain when you get there. Come alone!" I started to freak for a moment thinking, _Holy crap, I have a stalker! _

I was about to grab my phone to call the cops on this creeper when I stopped to think for a second. I started to weigh the options in my head. I could ether (A.) call the cops and hope they catch the person who was creepin on me, (B.) Go to this meeting and see what this dude had to say, or (C.) Just delete the message all together and forget this ever happened. I struggled for a moment but in the end my curiosity got the better of me as I got off my bed, got dressed, and headed down to the garage for my bike.

I opened the garage, got my bike and started up my drive way. I noticed my mom, who was pulling weeds outside the front of the house, and shouted, "Hey mom, I'm going over to Orchard Park! I'll be back later!" She looked up and shouted back, "Ok, just don't be later for dinner!" I nodded and started to petal towards the park.

I took me about twenty minutes of hard pedaling but I got there right at 4 o'clock sharp. I got off my bike and leaned it against a tree as I started for the center clearing. There was nobody around, absolutely nobody which made me even more nervous. I got to the center clearing and sat down to wait. I didn't have to wait for very long.

I heard a twig snapped and I instantly sprang to my feet. From out behind the tree came the single biggest horse I had ever seen. On closer inspection though, I notice that it was an alicorn, not a horse. The alicorn looked easily over six and a half feet tall, not counting the horn. Its body and wings were blood red while its tale and mane were blood red with white streaks though them.

His flank held a cutie mark that was two broadswords crossed together and dripping with blood. But what caught me the most were its eyes. They were as black as onyx and seemed to stare right into my very soul. I was torn from its gaze when it spoke, "I have searched long for you, Prince of the Moon." Its voice had a deep, rich sound to it, like that of someone or pony for that matter, which had grown wise with age.

He chuckled slightly as I stood there, starring. As he chuckled he said, "Surprised I found you? Well don't be. Celestia and Luna tried to hide you from me but it was pointless! Now, if you'll come with me we can leave." A door appeared out of nowhere and opened. I stood there for a second before shouting, "I don't even know what you're talking about! But either way, I'm not going anywhere without a fight!"

I then did something incredibly stupid: I charged the alicorn. His smile quickly turned to a frown as he turned around and simply stopped me with a spell. I was dumb struck for a moment before I remembered the whole magic thing. I mentally slapped myself for forgetting. "Right then, off we go" the alicorn said.

Just then, a flash of bright light appeared between us and the door. I screamed in a pain as I shut my eyes. Apparently, the alicorn was just as surprised because the next thing I know, I'm face planting into the ground. I slowly stood and opened my eyes to see yet another alicorn standing over the red one. This alicorn I surprisingly knew because before I knew it, I had shouted, "Celestia!" She glanced at me before she looked back down at the other alicorn and glared.

The red one glared back before teleporting into the portal. As the alicorn and the door started to disappear, it shouted, "I will get him Celestia, you can't hide him forever!" With that he shot a bolt of magical energy at the princess and disappeared. "Princess!" I shouted as I jumped in the way of the magic. It hit me square in the chest and I was thrown back 10 feet. I hit the ground and felt my arm break on impact. I tried to scream but I couldn't catch my breath. As I started to black out, I saw Celestia run over and shout, "Brother!" Then everything went dark.

**Hope yall liked the first chapter! The second will come in a few days or maybe even today.**

**Tell me how it was! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2: To Be An Alicorn

**Hey people! Hope I didn't take too long with the second chapter! Anyway, hope yall enjoy it! Please review!**

**Chapter 2**

I don't know how long I passed out for but when you're having an amazing dream of Rainbow Dash, like I was having, you kind of don't want to wake up. Apparently though, my mind and body had other ideas. I mentally sighed in my dream as it started to slip away. As I started to wake up this is what I heard:

"_Oh my, I hope he didn't get hurt too badly, poor thing…"_

"_Shy, the dude only has a broken leg, I've had way worse. Besides he's an alicorn for cryin out loud! There's a reason their immortal."_

"_Oh I know, I just can't help it Dash…"_

_I'm an alicorn? But how… Oh well, just go with it Zach_ I thought to myself as I started to stir.

"_Nurse Redheart, I think he's waking up!"_

**Rainbow Dash POV**

"Nurse Redheart, I think he's waking up!" I shouted down the hall. "Ok, I'm coming!" she shouted back. I turned back to the stallion that had just started to groggily open his eyes. I looked and took a moment to study him more closely then I had a few hours ago when I had saved him. He had an all-black body, and wings, a black horn that was easily a foot and a half long, and long black hair with blue highlights that hung shaggily over the right side of his face, covering his eye. He had kicked of the covers long before while he was still unconscious, exposing his flank. She looked at his cutie mark and studied it for a moment. It was a double sided sword crossed over a shield at a diagonal angle. The peculiar part about it was that rapped around the sword and shield is what looked like tentacles of dark energy. As I stared intently at his cutie mark, I didn't notice Zach was staring intently at me. After a few minutes he said, "Hey Dash, you done checkin me out and staring at my butt?"

**Zach's POV**

I had fully woken up by when Nurse Redheart came in, much to my amusement as Dashie didn't stop looking at my flank. I stared at her for a moment. She looked almost exactly like she did on the show. Only now everything looked a little more real and not as animated, only a little though. It looked like I was looking at everything in High-Def. Her mane and tail was just as I had seen and imagined. Her cutie mark gave me an excuse to look at her flank. _Oh man, if only I could get close enough to her… Stop it brain! Not now!_ I looked up and asked her if she was done lookin at me. Rainbow Dash looked up in surprise and started to blush a little as she stammered, "What?... Oh uhh… I don't know what your- Wait, how do you know my name?" I stared at her blankly for second, getting lost in her crystal like eyes. _Just as I had imagined, her eyes really ARE magenta…. Wait did she just ask how I knew her name? Crap! _I snapped out of daze and shook my head a little as everyone stared at me. "Uhh... I'm an alicorn" I stated bluntly, hoping she wouldn't push it. She opened her mouth to say something when Redheart came over and said, "Well I'm glad you're awake, we were starting to get worried. You were out for quite a while." I looked at her and asked, "How long?" She tapped her hoof on her chin for a moment, thinking. Finally, she looked down at me and said, "Oh, around six hours ago I'd say." _Dang I was out for a while_ I thought. "By the way, what is your name anyway?" said RD in her normal crackly tomboyish sounding voice. I almost melted when she spoke to me. Names started to run through my head as I frantically tried to think. After a minute or two, I looked at her and said, "Moon Shine, my name is Moon Shine." She looked at me for a second before bursting into laughter. "Moon Shine, as in like the drink? Haha, I love this pony!" I chuckled a bit as I had not thought about the connection in the name. I started to get out of bed only to be stopped by both Fluttershy and Redheart. _Dang it again! How could I have forgotten Fluttershy was here? _The normally shy pony was now being in her forceful but sweet voice. _ So cute! _"No, you need to rest a little while longer" she said. Despite both their protest, I still got off the bed. I don't think they could really hold back an alicorn who was over six and a half feet tall standing up. I started for the mirror, so as to get a better look at myself, I noticed Dashie's back turned to me and I got a good look at her butt as those '_thoughts'_ started to flood into my mind I tried my best to come down but before I knew it, my wings shot out faster than a Sonic Rainboom. I had read enough fan fiction to know what this meant. I mentally punch myself in the face and thought Great_, now they're going to think I'm a perv._ My face turned red as Fluttershy and Redheart both looked at me and busted out laughing. Dash turned round to see what was going on and started to laugh so hard, she started to roll around on the floor. I blushed even harder and tried to hide my face with my hoof. When the three girls had calmed down enough to breath, Fluttershy came over to console me. "It's ok Moon, I'm sorry for laughing. It happens to all Pegasus and even alicorns now I guess" she said as she chuckled a bit at this last part. I took my hoof off my face as Rainbow came over and laughed a little as she said, "Don't worry about it, it happened to me earlier." She stopped talking suddenly, realizing what she had said. I wiggled my eyebrows a bit as I said, "Oh really, over who?" She slugged me in the arm and shouted at all of us, "YOU BETTER NOT TELL ANYPONY ABOUT THIS!" I started to laugh and said, "Don't worry Dash, we won't." I gave her a wink at the end and she just rolled her eyes and blushed a little. _ So hot _I thought. I looked over at the clock on the wall and noticed it was 11 at night. I mentioned this to Redheart and she told me I would spend the night at the hospital. Fluttershy and Rainbow came over and said there goodbyes. I thanked them for saving me and they told me they would tell me the whole story at breakfast the next. "It's a date then" I laughingly said as they left. They both just rolled their eyes, chuckled a little and continued to walk out of the room Red left a few minutes later as I got back into bed. _Well, it isn't going half bad _Moon thought as he fell into his waking dreams.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

As I got back to my house of clouds, I noticed the floor and roof had been fixed from earlier. I ate, showered, and got to bed to try to sleep. I lay there for about ten minutes just thinking about Moon Shine. She had only just met (and saved) the stallion today. But I couldn't get my mind off of him. I couldn't let him have the satisfaction of her falling for him just like that. Oh no, especially after she saw how he acted around her today… _Maybe it's not a bad thing though _I thought as I smiled to myself. _It has been a while since a stallion had taken interest in me _she thought as she drifted off to sleep.

**Hey readers, hope you enjoyed the second chapter!**

**The third will be coming soon!**

**PLEASE REVIEW! Oh and if the chapters are to short, please, dont hesitate to tell me! **


	3. Chapter 3: A Vision And A Pinky Pi Party

**Hey yall! Hope you like the third chapter, it took me a while to write it! Please review!**

**On to the story...**

**Chapter 3**

**Celestia POV**

I couldn't believe I had lost the Prince. My own brother for crying out loud! _Mom would have a fit if she were here to see this_ I thought with bitter humor. It had a day after I had watched my little brother just melted into the ground and disappear. I had run over to him just as he had blacked out. Then suddenly, he was enveloped by dark energy and just started to sink into the ground. Then, before I knew it, he was gone. I had immediately come back to the palace and order the captain of the guard, Shining Armor, to send a detachment of guards to search, literally, all of Equestria till they found him.

My thoughts were interrupted as I passed by Shining Armor in the hall way. "Princess" he said as he bowed his head slightly. "Captain" she replied with a nod in return. She continued speaking by asking, "Any reports yet captain?" He thought for a moment before replying, "We're currently looking into about fifty different leads through-out Equestria but as of right now, over half have come back false or dead ends." I hung my head and sighed after hearing this. I looked back at Shining and said, "Alright, report to me the moment as you hear anything." "Yes mam!" he said as he saluted and walked away.

I sighed again as Luna came up from behind me and put a comforting hoof on my shoulder. I looked at her and gave a weak smile. She smiled back the same way before asking, "Anything yet?" I frowned and said, "No, not yet. Shining says they're searching everywhere but still haven't seen or heard anything." Luna looked off out the window beside us, pondering this. She looked back at me with sad eyes and said, "I'm sure he be fine. I just pray Death Stroke doesn't get to him be fore we do." I almost broke down into tears as i thought about what horrors the red alicorn would do if he found her and Luna's brother.

* * *

**Moon Shine POV**

_"Haha, I have you now! Your power is gone, your love is dying, and YOU. ARE. DOOMED! Hahahaha!_

_"Moon... I can't... hold on much... longer..."_

_"No! stay with me Dashie! Everything's going to be ok!_

_"Moon?"_

_"Don't worry, I'm here Dash."_

_"Moon... I-I... l-love... yo-"..._

_"No... NO, NO, NO! Come back to me!_

_"Haha, lose something? Hahahaha!"_

_"NOOOOOOO!_

* * *

"Agh!" I screamed as I suddenly jolted up in my bed. I sweating and shaking furiously. My breath was coming in shagged breaths as i tried to comprehend what I had just seen. "It's alright Moon, it was just a dream... it was just a dream" i said, trying to come myself down. As i got my heart rate under control, i layed back down and rolled over to the left. I was caught by surprise as I looked at a pink mare with poofy, dark pink hair, who got right in my face and said with a huge smile, "HIGH THERE!" "Ahhh! I shouted in shock as I fell out of bed backwards in surprise. She just started laughing her head off as i slowly got on all for hooves and asked, "Who are you how did you get in here?" She calmed down for a moment, looked at me, then started saying fifty different things at once.

"Wellyousee, , .SohereIamanditstimetogo! And that is how Equestria was made!" I stood there for a moment before fell down on my butt, I was so dizzy. I shook my head to clear it and thought about what I had understood. From what I could tell, Dash sent her to get me for breakfast over at Twilight's house. I didn't even begin to understand the first part. As i got up, I thought about something. I turned to Pinky Pie, for I remembered from the show who it was, and asked, "Wait, weren't you just telling me what you were doing here?" She looked at me and said in typical Pinky fashion, "Oh, I should tell you that story one day!" I just stood there, confused for a second. _Oh well, it's just Pinky being Pinky, go with it Moon, just go with it _I thought.

I looked at Pinky and said, "Ok, lead the way then." She nodded and started to walk out before she turned around and asked, "Oh, what's your name?" "Moon Shine" I replied back. She started laughing just like Dash had the day before at the mention of my name. This time I just rolled my eyes and walked out the door, while Pinky got off the floor and followed me, still laughing. I had to stop at the front desk for moment before going to breakfast, but after that, everything was smooth sailing. Well except for the fact that Pinky talked and asked questions the whole way to Twilight's tree house. I did my best to answer them as fast as she could ask them but I really couldn't keep up.

_Honestly, who can keep up with her anyway? _I thought. Then, my brain seemed to answer me by thinking: _Rainbow Dash can, that's who._ Felt my wings twitch with excitement as I thought about her. I hadn't noticed that I had stopped though, and as Pinky stopped and turned to look at me, I started to drool. "Umm, Moon are you ok there?" she asked as she tried to suppress her smile and laughter. I snapped out of it and looked down and saw a line of spit from the corner of my mouth fall to the ground. I blushed and rushed to wipe the drool from my face and catch up to her. As I came up beside her, she giggled and asked, "What were you thinking about?" "Oh.. Umm... Well.." I stuttered, trying to answer.

I looked forward and saw that we were at the library, also Twilight's house. "Oh look, here we are!" I quickly said as I went up to the door and knocked. "Come in!" a voice that I instantly knew was Spike called. As I opened the door and stepped through the thresh-hold, the lights turned on and what looked like the whole town shouted, "Surprise!" I jumped a little when I saw this but I quickly smiled at everyone as I regained myself and shouted, "Time to par-tey!" Everypony cheered as Vinyl started to crank up the tunes and everypony started to dance. I looked over to see the mane six walking over to me and I waved. The all waved in return and finished coming over. "Hey!" I shouted over the music. "Hey!" they all shouted back.

RD came over to me and said, "We couldn't resit throwing a 'Welcome to Town!' party." I laughed and said, "Oh trust me it's quite alright!" She smiled and looked over at her friends and said, "These are my friends Apple-" "-Jack, Rarity, Fluttershy, Twilight Sparkle, and of course Pinky Pie. Along with you, yall make up the Elements of Harmony" I cut her off by finishing each of their names and the Elements statement. All of their jaws dropped to the floor, even Pinky Pie's. I laughed as Dash shook her head then looked at me and asked, in an astonished voice, "How did you know?" I laughed even harder and said with a smile, "I'm an alicorn remember? I know things." She just shook her head and chuckled. _Speaking of alicorns _I thought, _The mane six don't seem to be freaking out that there's an alicorn here. Hmm... well I guess Dash told them about me. _I looked at the others and asked, "Dash told you about me being an alicorn right?" Twilight chuckled and said, "Of course she told us, silly. How could she not?" I just laughed as we all started to dance and enjoy the party. I didn't even think about Celestia or the red alicorn. I just partied. After about three hours of hard partying, I took Rainbow aside and asked to speak with her privately. To my surprise, she excitedly said yes as she led me into the empty kitchen.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

As we walked into the kitchen I, for some reason, started to get nervous and excited at the same time. I couldn't understand why though. I mean, I had been drinking some during the party but that couldn't have anything to do with it... could it? When we got into the kitchen, we couldn't make eye contact because we kept blushing. _Why am I blushing like this? I never blush! _I thought to myself. Finally, Moon looked at me and said, "I wanted to thank you for saving me yesterday. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't be here right now." I blushed again (_Why do I keep doing that?) _before saying, "It was nothing really." I was puzzled at myself for a moment. _"What the heck is going on? I'm never modest! _I furiously thought to myself.

"Could you tell me how it happened?" asked Moon, shaking me from my thoughts. "Oh yeah, sure. Well you see, I was just outside my house in Cloudsdale practicing tricks and stuff when I saw something falling from high in the sky. I didn't know what it was till you went crashing straight through my house. I got a glimpse of you for a sec and saw that it was an alicorn that had shot through my hose and was hurtling towards the ground. I, being the fastest flier in Equestria, went straight for you and caught you before you hit the ground. Fluttershy saw what happened from the ground and when I told her what you were, we went straight to the hospital. And now here you are." He stood there for a moment, just thinking.

He finally looked up at me and that's when I finally got a good look at his eyes. They looked like dark blue diamonds, glinting from the lights in the ceiling. Moon continued to look at me before saying, with a slight blush, "Well I'm glad you were there to save me and not anyone else." Why's that?" I asked as I raised an eye as if I had an eyebrow. He got a sligh grin on his face and said, as he winked, "Your the best flier in Equestria, you figure it out." I blushed furiously as I figured out what he was saying. He chuckled and said, "Shall we get back to the party?", thankfully changing the subject. "Sure" I said, as i had regained my composer.

**Moon Shine POV**

After our talk in the kitchen, me and Dash went back out and joined the party again. We danced, ate and drank for another two hours before we finally sat down on one of the couches and started to talk. We talked about each of our lives, hers more than mine though because I had to be vague and dodge having to confess where i came from. We also talked about other, lesser things. After another hour, the party was starting to wind down and pony's started to leave. It was already about ten at night to my astonishment. I hadn't realized we had ended up partying all day long. That's what I get for getting thrown a Pinky Pie Party. When it was only me and the mane six left, I started to think about where i was going to sleep. Finally, when the mane six started to leave, Dash came over to me and to my surprise asked if I had a place to stay. "No, actually I don't" I replied. She blushed a little (_She's so beautiful when she blushes!) _she said, "Well, I have an extra room, you could come stay with me if you wanted to." I stared at her and noticed she had a kind of hope in her eyes that I had never seen before. As I tried to hold in my excitement, I said yes. When I did, i saw her beautiful magenta eyes light up like a light bulb. _Maybe she does have feelings for me! _I thought to myself as I mentally did a little victory dance in my head.

**Rainbow Dash POV**

As we flew back to my house, I was silently pumping my fist into the air in excitement every time Moon looked away from me. I suddenly stopped myself and started to argue in my head. _Wait, what am I doing? I can not have feelings for him this fast. I've barely known him for a day and a half! _The thing is though I did have feelings for him, no matter how small. I had never felt this way around anyone before. Not even, (_and I can NOT believe I'm saying this_) when I watched the Wonderbolts in action. I quickly put those thoughts aside as we got to my front door and went in. I showed him to his room, said, "See ya in the mornin" and went to my bedroom where I plopped myself on my bed and promptly passed out from the alcohol I had and this strange new feeling.

**Hope yall enjoyed the third chapter! It was a little longer then I thought it would be but it turned out good anyway!**

**Tell me what you thought! Please Review!**

**The fourth chapter will be out in a few days!**


	4. Chapter 4: Rocking Ponyville

**Hey yall! Sorry for taking so long on this chapter, took forever because of football camp. Hope you're enjoying the story so far! As always, I would love to hear you thoughts on how I'm doing so Please Review!**

**Songs: 'Evertime I close my eyes' by Kenny G. ft. Babyface**

**'How To Love' by Lil Wayne**

**'Jump Around' by House of Pain**

**Chapter 4**

**Rainbow Dash POV**

I woke up the next morning well rested and sure where I now stood in my feelings for Moon Shine. As I got out of bed, I went over to my window, poked my head out and stuck it underneath the rainbow fall right outside. I did this every morning so I could keep my mane and tail from losing any of its color. As I pulled my head back into my room, I noticed a voice that was coming from outside that sounded very familiar. I walked out of my room and down the hall to see who it was. As I passed Moon's room, I peaked inside and found his bed and room empty.

I walked into the living room and noticed the front door was slightly ajar and that the voice was coming from outside. I opened the door, walked out and found Moon sitting on the edge of the cloud, singing to himself:

_Girl it's been a long, long time comin', yes it has_

_But I, I know that it's been worth the wait, yeah_

_It feels like springtime in winter_

_It feels like Christmas in June_

_It feels like Heaven has opened up_

_It's gates for me and you_

_And every time I close my eyes_

_I thank the Lord that I've got you_

_And you've got me too_

_And every time I think of it_

_I pinch myself 'cause I don't believe it's true_

_That someone like you loves me too..._

Everything around me just seemed to fade into to nothing as I stood there, entranced by his voice. I had never heard the song before but I didn't care; his voice was all I cared about right then. It was the most beautiful voice I had ever heard. It sounded like an angel was singing and I could swear I heard music playing in the background. As he finished, he just sighed and looked down. I felt my chest tighten as I thought about something. _Was he singing about me and him? Or does he have a marefriend that he hasn't mentioned. _I struggled for a moment before pushing those thoughts away as he turned around and smiled a warm smile at me. I quickly gave him a smile in return as I blushed _(Again. I'm really going to have to work on that) _"That was amazing!" I said as he got up and came over to me. He blushed a little _(Man, he's kinda cute when he does that... Stop! Focus) _and said, "It was nothing really."

"Where did you learn to sing like that anyway?" I asked. He tapped his chin for moment before saying, "It's just something that comes naturally for me. I never really learned it, I just could." I nodded my head then said, "Oh ok cool. So what are we planning to do today?" He raised an invisible eye brow at me and asked, "We?" I blushed furiously, realizing what I had said. "I-I mean you. What are you planning to do today?" I said with a sheepish smile. He smiled at me and said, "Well I heard from someone at the party yesterday that they're was a DJ here in Ponyville named Vinyl Scratch and I was going to stop by her house and see if she was lookin to hire at her club. Of course you can come if you want."

He winked at me and blushed ever so slightly. I smiled a huge smile and said, "IF I WANT TO?.. I mean, yeah sure I'll come, I have nothing else better to do." With that he smiled, turned around and started to fly to town. I quickly followed him, a huge smile still plastered to my face.

* * *

**Moon Shine POV**

As me and Dash flew towards town, I let out a pleasant sigh of relief. When Dash had first seen and heard me sing this morning, I was afraid she would criticize my singing. My whole life I had kept my voice a secret, afraid of what people would think and say about me. Knowing Rainbow had enjoyed it only helped me realize that my voice wasn't a bad thing. Also, what made the morning even better is that Dashie had agreed to go with him today to hang around town! I could hardly contain my joy, especially when I had heard Dash slip up and ask what 'we', as in me and Dash, would do that day. _I think she's starting to like me! _I thought as I celebrated in my mind. After a few more minutes of flying, we arrived just over Ponyville and that's when I figured out something.

"Hey, uh, Dash?" I said. She turned to look at me and said, "Yeah?" "Where exactly is Vinyl's house?" I asked sheepishly. She let out a chuckle and said, "Nobody told you?" I shook my head. She smiled and chuckled again before saying, "Follow me, squeaky." I stopped and hovered in mid-air and asked, "What did you call me?" She turned around and said, "It's your new nickname because of your high voice. Got a problem with that?" She went into an air fighting stance with a smile on her face. I laughed and said, "You can call me that only if I call you Dashie." I was rewarded with a blush as I mentioned her own little nickname. "I think I can live with that." she said, blushing and smiling at the same time. She turned around again and started to lead me to a little two-story building near the outskirts of town. Half way there, I stopped and shouted, "Hey Dashie, wait up a second!" She turned around a few feet in front of me and hovered there. "What is it?" she asked. "Maybe I should walk from now on." I said, looking off to the side. She looked at me, confused for a moment before asking, "Why?" I looked at her and said, "Well, because most pony's don't know I'm an alicorn now. Yes, most of the town saw me at the party yesterday but they only saw my horn. I kept my wings hidden the entire time."

She tapped her hoof against her chin for a second before sighing heavily and with frustration. "Fine, I'll fly above you for now. But when pony's find out about you being an alicorn, you're going to have to keep up the fastest Pegasus in Equestria!" she said as she puffed out her chest. I chuckled and, starting for the ground, said, "When I start flying again, you won't be the fastest flier in Equestria anymore." She descended and landed on the ground in front of me. Smiling slightly and narrowing her eyes, she simply said, "Challenge accepted." I laughed and just started to walk down the road. Dash just stood there and said with a smirk, "Uh Moon? Vinyl's house is this way." She pointed her hoof the other way and started walking. I blushed slightly out of embarrassment and hurried to catch up with her

When we got to the house, I was puzzled for a moment but soon realized that I was looking at the closed night club. I looked up and noticed somepony with shades peek through the second story window as Dashie went up to the glass door and started banging on it while shouting, "Hey Vinyl! Come down, there's somepony here to see you!" I heard the faint clopping of hoofs as the DJ came down the stairs. She came to the front door, opened it, and greeted us with a smile. "Hey Rainbow! How are you doing? Who's this colt that you've got with you?" she asked. Dash smiled in return and said, "Pretty good Vinyl, can't really complain. As for the colt, I'll have to tell you away from prying ears." "Oh sure! Come on in" said Vinyl, motioning us into the night club. As we walked through, Vinyl shut the door, turned on the lights and lowered all the shades over the windows at the front of the club. We took a seat at a nearby table, me and Dashie next to each other and Vinyl across from us.

"So who is this Dashie? Somepony, a Unicorn no less, that hasn't been told you're a lesbian?" Dash slammed her hoof down on the table while saying through gritted teeth, "I. AM. NOT. A. LESBIAN." Vinyl just smirk for a second before saying, "Chill Dash, I was only messing with you. But seriously, who is he?" I put a hoof on Rainbow's shoulder and she seemed to start to calm down immediately as I said, "It's ok Dashie, just take a second and calm down." Turning to Vinyl, I said, "I'm Moon Shine and before you say anything, yes, just like the drink." Vinyl closed her mouth and tried to stifle a laugh. I just rolled my eyes and sayed, "Go ahead and get it over with." Almost immediately, Vinyl busted out laughing, almost bringing her to tears. After a few minutes, she calmed down enough to ask, "So what can I do for you, Moon?" "Well, I just wanted to stop by and see if you were hiring anypony for the club."

Vinyl, who had completely calmed down by now, looked at me and asked, "You a DJ?" "Not really, I just sing some." I replied with a small smile. Vinyl cocked an invisible eye brow at me and continued to ask, "Are you any good?" Before I could answer, Rainbow Dash stood up so suddenly, her chair flew half way across the room. I looked at her, puzzled for a moment before she shouted, "Is he good? He's freakin amazing! Go ahead Moon, show her!" I looked down as I blushed slightly and said, "I don't know..." As I was still looking down, a cyan colored hoof came under my chin and pulled my head up. I sat looking into Dashies beautiful, pleading, magenta eyes. _I can't say no to those eyes _I thought. "Oh all right, I'll sing some." I said. "Yeah!" Rainbow shouted as she did a hoof pump in the air. I chuckled and smiled as she realized what she was doing and, blushing all the while, quickly got her chair and sat back dow. I stood up and moved back from the table a few feet before I started to sing in a voice that was deeper then I had sung in earlier this morning:

_[cut the music up]_  
_[a lil louder]_  
_[yeah]_

_You had a lot of crooks tryn steal your heart_  
_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_You had alot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_Now you in the corner tryna put it together_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_For a second you were here_  
_Now you over there?_  
_Its hard not to stare,_  
_The way you moving your body_  
_Like you never had a love_  
_Never had a love_

_When you was just a youngun' your looks where so precious_  
_But now you're grown up, so fly it's like a blessing _  
_But you cant have a colt look at you for five seconds_  
_Without you being insecure_

_You never credit yourself so when you get older, It's seems like you came back ten times over_  
_Now your sitting here in this damn corner _  
_Looking through all your thoughts and looking over your shoulder_

As I sang, I swear I could hear the guitar and bass playing in the background. I shrugged it off and kept singing:

_See You Had A Lot Of Crooks Tryn Steal Your Heart_  
_Never Really Had Luck, Couldn't Never Figure Out_  
_How To Love_  
_How To Love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_For a second you were here_  
_Now you over there?_  
_Its hard not to stare the way you moving your body_  
_Like you never had a love_  
_Had a love_

_You had a lot of dreams that transform to visions_  
_The fact that you saw the world affected all your decisions_  
_But it wasn't your fault_  
_Wasn't in your intentions_

_You the one here talking to me_  
_You don't wanna listen_  
_But I admire your poppin' bottles and dippin'_  
_Just as much as you admire bar tending and stripping_  
_Baby, so don't be mad_  
_Nobody else trippin'_  
_You see a lot of crooks and the crooks still crooks_

_See You had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_Oooh,_  
_See I just want you to know_  
_That you deserve the best_  
_You're beautiful_  
_You're beautiful_  
_Yeah_

_And I want you to know, you're far from the usual_  
_Far from the usual_

_You see you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_See you had a lot of crooks tryna steal your heart_  
_Never really had luck, couldn't never figure out_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

_See you had a lot of moments that didn't last forever_  
_Now you in this corner tryna put it together_  
_How to love_  
_How to love_

As I ended the song, both mares were staring at me with their mouths agape. I smiled a little as I sat down, their eyes never leaving me. As I sat, they both shook their heads, seeming to clear it. "So what did y'all think?" I asked as I looked from Rainbow to Vinyl. Vinyl was the first to speak. She looked at me and simply said, "Your hired." I was taken a back by her suddenness. I tried to speak but no words came out. I Just simply listened as she kept talking, saying, "Be here at 7:30 sharp and you'll get your chance to DJ for the first time and sing. I just nodded and looked on. I was in kind of a daze because I had not expected to be hired that quick and because I had to sing in front of a bunch of people-** I'm sorry, I mean ponies-** tonight.

I was still kind of out of as Rainbow took my hoof and led me out of the night club. As we got out onto the street, I had recovered enough to actually walk but for some reason, Dash wouldn't let go of my hoof. _She does like me! YES! _I started to shout for joy in my head as she led me over to what looked like a bakery. Half way over, I asked Dash, "Hey Dashie, where are we going?" She looked back at me and said, "Sugar Cube Corner. You look like you need something to eat. As a matter-of-fact, you don't look so good now. Here, lean against me, I'll support you for now."

She let go of my hoof and came over and pushed up against me to where I had to lean on her. I could stand up just fine and I knew Dash knew that too but I didn't want to spoil this moment; for me or her. So I just smiled and blushed a little as she 'supported' me over to Sugar Cube Corner. When we walked through the door, we were immediately greeted by Pinky Pie who had cupcake smeared all over her muzzle. "Hi guys! Moon, I heard you got a job at the club! Is it true? Are you going to play tonight? Are they going to throw you a party-" She stopped mid-sentence, gasped and suddenly disappeared. Dash and I simply stared for a few seconds before going to sit in a corner booth. As I sat down, Dash looked at me and said, "I'll back in a second." as she went up to get some food. I was still supposed to be 'ill' so I just sat back in the booth and relaxed.

Suddenly, Pinky appeared out of no where beside me and whispered in my ear, "Do you like Dash?" I pulled my head back and stared at her for a moment before saying, "Uh, yes?" "Okey dokey lokey!" she said cheerfully as she disappeared. I sat there, puzzled for a few seconds till Dashie came back with some cupcakes. As she sat, I looked at her and asked, "Hey, so are you coming to the club tonight?" She looked at me with an expression that I couldn't really make out with all the cupcake on her face but she wiped it off and said, "Of course. Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at her with a blush that, thankfully,the frosting from the cupcakes hid and said, "No reason just wondering." She looked at me with a twinkle in her eye before she shrugged and said, "Ok."

**Later That Night**

I was scared out of my mind. I was backstage, pacing back and forth as ponies started to enter the club. I was getting more anxious by the second. I had never sung in front of people, much less ponies, before and I didn't know what to expect. As the club started to fill up, Vinyl came backstage and saw me pacing. She stared at me for e few seconds before saying, "Moon don't worry, you'll do fine. Remember, all you have to do is sing one song because your new, then you can go have the rest of the night with your marefriend: Dashie." I looked at her and said, "She's not my marefriend." She scoffed at me and said, "Oh please, I've seen the way you two look at each other. You both go googly eyes all over each other when you're in the same room as the other. If you haven't made a move already, I'd do it pretty darn soon."

I started to open my mouth to say something but I quickly closed it as I thought about what Vinyl had said. _She's right, I should make a move. Ok, after I sing, I'll ask her to go for a walk.. No, not a walk! I'll ask her to go flying with me and I'll ask her then... _My thoughts were interrupted as Vinyl shook me and said, "Hey Moon you there? We're on in 5." I suddenly started to get panicky all over again as Vinyl went out on stage and started to welcome everyone and announce someponies in the audience for one reason or another. Finally, I heard her start to announce me and I thought _Here we go. You can do this. Just sing like normal and think about Dashie_. I started to calm down a little when I thought about how much RD had liked my singing.

Just then I heard Vinyl announce, "So here he is, the new pony on the block and all 'round top singer, Moon Shine!" I trotted out from behind the curtain and was met with cheering, whistles and stomping of hooves. I went up to the front of the stage nd said through the mike, "Hey, thanks everpony for coming out here tonight. Now, this first song I'm going to sing something might be new y'all, but it will definitely pump y'all up." I signaled Vinyl to start to music I had helped her make earlier that day. As the beat started, ponies were already bobbing their heads and dancing. Then, I started to sing:

_Pack it up, pack it in_  
_Let me begin_  
_I came to win_  
_Battle me that's a sin_  
_I won't tear the sack up_  
_Punk you'd better back up_  
_Try and play the role and the whole crew will act up_  
_Get up, stand up, come on!_  
_Come on, throw your hands up_  
_If you've got the feeling jump across the ceiling_  
_Muggs is a funk fest, someone's talking junk_  
_Yo, I'll bust em in the eye_  
_And then I'll take the punks home_  
_Feel it, funk it_  
_Amps it are junking_  
_And I got more rhymes than there's cops that are dunking_  
_Donuts shop_  
_Sure 'nuff I got props from the kids on the Hill_  
_Plus my mom and my pops_

As I started the chorus, everypony was on their hooves, dancing to the beat. Even ponies off the street were starting to try to push their way in to see what was going on. I just smile and continued.

_[Chorus]_

_I came to get down [2x]_  
_So get out your seats and jump around_  
_Jump around [3x]_  
_Jump up Jump up and get down._  
_Jump [18x]_  
_I'll serve your ass like John MacEnroe_  
_If your steps up, I'm smacking the ho_  
_Word to your moms I came to drop bombs_  
_I got more rhymes than the bible's got psalms_  
_And just like the Prodigal Son I've returned_  
_Anyone stepping to me you'll get burned_  
_Cause I got lyrics and you ain't got none_  
_So if you come to battle bring a shotgun_  
_But if you do you're a fool, cause I duel to the death_  
_Try and step to me you'll take your last breath_  
_I gots the skill, come get your fill_  
_Cause when I shoot ta give, I shoot to kill_

_[Chorus]_

_I'm the cream of the crop, I rise to the top_  
_I never eat a pig cause a pig is a cop_  
_Or better yet a terminator_  
_Like Arnold Schwarzenegger_  
_Try'n to play me out like as if my name was Sega_  
_But I ain't going out like no punk bitch_  
_Get used to one style and you know I might switch_  
_It up up and around, then buck buck you down_  
_Put out your head then you wake up in the Dawn of the Dead_  
_I'm coming to get ya, coming to get ya_  
_Spitting out lyrics homie I'll wet ya_

_[Chorus]_  
_Jump [32x]_

As the last beats faded away, the whole club erupted in a frenzy of cheering, stomping of hooves and whistling. The club was overflowing by now and, by the way it looked, nearly everypony who was in Ponyville had showed up. I looked through the crowd and spotted Rainbow Dash smiling the single biggest smile I have ever seen at me. I smile back and she blushed. I looked back at all the ponies in the club and said through the mike, "Y'all have been wonderful tonight, thank you everypony!" There was more cheering as I walked back stage. I heard Vinyl crank up a nice, heavy beat that got the crowd fired up. I sighed a sigh of relief and closed my eyes for a moment. The next thing I know though, I'm getting tackled by somepony out of no where. I opened my eyes and found Dash on top of me, smiling. "That was great Moon!" she said as we both got up.

Now it was my turn to blush as I replied, "It was nothing honestly" I waited a few seconds to build up my courage and ask, "Hey Dashie? I was wondering, do you want to go for a little flight right now? I mean, unless you want to stay here, that's perfectly fine..." My voice trailed off as she blushed furiously and looked at me sheepishly. I in turn blushed as she said, "Is squeaky asking me on a date?" I blushed at my nickname before answering, "Yes, I think I am." She walked over to me, grabbed my hoof and said with a smile, "Then yes, I'll go on a flight with you Moon Shine." With that, we both walked out from behind the stage and weaved our way through the club till we finally got outside. Rainbow was leaning against me, with her head on my shoulder, as we started to walk to the outskirts of town. That way, nopony would around when I revealed my wings.

We eventually stopped in a clearing near the edge of the Everfree Forest and Dashie got off me so I could finally stretch my sore wings. I shook them out to their full length with a satisfied sigh. Dash giggled when I did this so I looked over and asked, "What's so funny?" She giggle again and said, "Oh just you being you, that's what." I smiled at this as I opened my wings, flapped powerfully and shot into the air. "Hey no fair!" shouted Dash as she took flight after me. "What, the fastest flier in Equestria can't keep up?" I said in mock shock as she caught up with me. She smirked and said, "We'll see about that." We stared at each other for a second be fore she shouted," On your mark, get set go!" and shot away over the Everfree Forest. I laughed and shot after her. I caught up with her and we started flying neck and neck. After a few minutes of hard flying, I noticed a cone start to appear around Dashie. I looked forward and was startled to find another cone forming around me.

Faster and faster we flew til I heard a boom as we broke the sound barrier and then a flash of light as we both performed Sonic Rainbooms. The shock wave of color from Dash and I collided and merged together as we both shot forward. We both looked at each other at the same time; I with a smile and Dash with a smirk. I pointed my hoof up and Dashie nodded as we both angled up till we were flying vertical, spiraling around each other. Our trails still followed us; Dashe's rainbow-colored one and mine a black with blue here and there through out. As we got higher, I could tell Dashie was exhausted; the Sonic Rainboom had taken it out of her. Being an alicorn, I had more stamina so I could keep going but Dash looked like she was about to fall right out of the sky. Concerned, I flew underneath Dash and caught her. I hovered there for a moment and held her like you would a baby. She looked up at me with tired eyes and said with a weak smile, "Moon, take me home. The Rainboom took it out of me." I smiled and said, "Of course I will. Oh, and I so totally won that race."

Dash looked at me and said in a weak voice, "In your dreams squeaky." before snuggling her head against my chest and falling asleep. I smiled warmly down at her and continued on to the cloud. As I got to the cloud, I was ready for some sleep. I went in and took Dashie to her room and tucked her into bed. As I saw her laying there, I plucked up the courage and leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips. As I pulled back, she smiled in her sleep and squirmed in her sleep a little. I smiled as I walked into my room, fell on my bed, and surrendered myself to my waking dreams.

**Hey yall! Hope you liked the fourth chapter! Sorry for taking so long to post it. Tell me how I did please! Please Review!**

**The fifth chapter will be out in a few days**


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous Much?

**Hey everypony! I hope your enjoying the story so far, I know I am! I'm going to start off a little different this time by answering a few reviews. I know I haven't done this in the past but I'm starting to get more reviews so here are some answers!**

**To wolfoftheabyss5: Thanks bro for saying the stories awesome! I was a little apprehensive starting it but I'm starting to get back into the swing of things. As to the chapters being longer, I'm trying to make them as long as I can at this point but they may still be a little short because of some stuff that is going on right now. Thanks again!**

**To Guest(1): I'm glad that you think the speech in the story is natural, I'll try to keep that up! As for the characters, some will be more well-rounded then others. And as for Death Stroke's problem, we'll be finding out about that and more about him in a few chapters ahead. **

**To Guest(2): Thanks brony, the next installment is coming at you right now!**

**To Guest(3): Thanks for the heads up man, I appreciate it. I'm trying to make the story as smooth as I can right now but this is my first fanfic so I still have a lot to learn. As for the jumping around the story a lot, it all will tie together at the end of the story. I promise there is a method to my madness :)**

**To Guest(4): Thanks bro for thinking its good. I'm trying to get as much detail in as I can right now but I am a first time fan fic writer lol.  
**

**Thanks so much for the reviews guys! Sorry to those who reviewed earlier that I didn't get you in on this one, I just now decided to do this. If you review again, I promise to include you. Oh and sorry to all about the grammatical errors, I'll try to do better.**

**Anyway, on to chapter 5! This is where the story kind of picks up a bit! Please Review!**

**Songs: 'Can You Feel The Love Tonight' by Elton John  
**

**Chapter 5**

**Moon Shine POV**

I slept through most of the next day. Now, normally I would have done that anyway but because of work last night and the little race with Dashie, I really had a reason to stay in bed. Especially since I had to work at the club a whole lot longer tonight then I had the day before. I guess Dash had the same idea to just sleep in because I didn't wake til two in the afternoon and that was only for just a minute. Dash had come in to whisper into my ear that she was going over to Sweet Apple Acres to help AJ demolish a barn that was already close to collapsing and that she would be at the club that night. I gave a half-hearted grunted in response. She just giggled a little bit, then nuzzled me before leaving. I smiled a small smile and thought _I guess our 'date' last night did wonders for her feelings for me. What if she remembers the kiss?_ I mulled over this for a moment before pushing the thought aside and drifting back to sleep.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash POV**

_I am seriously going to need a psychiatry doctor soon, I'm completely losing it _I thought. Strangely enough though, I was perfectly ok with it. I was on my way to Applejack's to help demolish an old barn and I was in a state of bliss. I kept giggling every few seconds and I had trouble flying straight. _I wonder what will happen now? _I kept thinking. _Will we become a couple? Is to early for that thinking? Does he like muffins?_ I stopped for a second and tried to figure out where that last thought had come from. After a second or two, I just shrugged and continued on while thinking _I've been hanging around Derpy too much. _After a few minutes, I had gotten back into my little dream land. I still couldn't fly straight and at one point, I had to land altogether because my wings refused to come out of there stiffened state. _Stupid imagination, stop that! _I scolded myself. After a second though I just shrugged again and thought _Well,might as well enjoy it while it lasts._ So I just walked the rest of the way to Sweet Apple Acres

I was so caught up in my imagination, I didn't notice when I walked under the arched sign nor that I was headed right for AJ. I walked right into her as she was finishing bucking a tree. We both toppled end over end down the hill next to the tree she was bucking. As we came to a stop, Applejack got up and asked, "Rainbow, what in tarnation are you doin?!" I snapped out of it, shook my head and blushed a little. "Oh, sorry Applejack, I was kind of, uh... distracted" I said, with a sheepish smile, while still blushing. "Wha' do ya mean, distra- hey, are you ok? What's wrong with your wings?" "Huh?" I asked as I turned my head to look at my wings. They were still in their stiffened state but had relaxed a little to where I could pull them back. I blushed furiously when I saw this and, turning my head around, stuttered, "Oh um... n-nothing!" as I relaxed the tension and quickly pulled them in. AJ looked at me, a confused look on her face, before saying, "Ok, wha'ever you say sugarcube." She turned around and started walking towards the collapsing barn as I breathed a sigh of relief and quickly followed her.

It took about three hours to completely demolish the barn and clean up the wood. It took so long partly because we stopped to eat a late lunch and because I kept getting distracted by thoughts of Moon. Every time I did that, I would land near the barn and just stand there with a stupid grin on my face. To snap me out of it, AJ had to come over and literally buck me through the barn. She had to do that about every ten minutes and every single time I would get back in the sky with a sheepish smile on my face. After we had finished, we went inside and got some lemonade. As we sat at the table relaxing, Applejack looked at me and said, "Alright Dash, why can't you stop thinkin of Moon?" I nearly spit out my drink when she asked that. I managed to swallow before saying "What?! I-I don't know what your talking about." AJ just stared at me and I had to look away, for fear she would stare into my soul through my eyes. _She must be taking staring lessons from Fluttershy _I thought. A few moments passed before Applejack finally said, "You don't expect me to believe that, now do ya Dash? I've seen how you look and act around him. You like him and he likes you to. I know you and Moon know that but when exactly were you planning on telling your friends?"

I blushed and said, "Oh alright fine, I admit it! I actually have fallen for a stallion! Are you happy?!" AJ just laughed and said, "Ah'm happy for you and ah'm happy you finally had the guts to admit it." I smiled a little at this and replied, "But for now let's keep this between you and me ok? I don't want to tell the others yet because I don't know where me and Moon are going at this point." Applejack looked at me and said, "Don't worry sugarcube, your secrets safe with me." and winked at me. I just rolled my eyes and thanked her.

* * *

**Moon Shine POV**

I got up at around six because I had to be at the club at the same time as the day before, seven thirty. As I got out of bed, I stretched and thought about the day before. I smiled as I remembered the details of the club, the date, the kiss. _I wonder if I should tell her if she doesn't remember _I thought as I went to take a shower. I went to the bathroom got underneath the shower and kicked the cloud to start the rain. As I showered, I kept trying to figure out if I should tell her tonight. I kicked the cloud again to stop the water and got out to dry off and fix my shaggy hair. I looked at my reflection in the mirror and flipped my head to make sure my hair fell in over my right eye. I don't know why but it always makes me feel vulnerable in this body to have both my eyes uncovered. After getting my hair straight, I checked my sides to see if I could see my wings. I'd cast a spell the other day to hide my wings when they were pressed against my body. I had started to practice magic when I was alone and found that it was actually quite easy. I looked and saw no wings on my sides, so I smiled and walked out of the bathroom and down the hall to the front door. As I got out to the front of the cloud, I noticed Dash had moved ten clouds single file down to the ground for me because I couldn't fly in front of anypony yet. _She remembered for me _I thought as I smiled. _I am one lucky colt to have a mare like this... Wait, stop it! You not together so don't go assuming things! _I scolded myself as I started to hop from cloud to cloud.

At about the fifth cloud, I heard flapping behind me. I turned around expecting to see Rainbow Dash but instead came noes to noes with a female Pegasus pony with a white coat, Carolina colored blue mane and tail, celestial colored blue eyes and a cutie mark of a dark cloud with a lightning bolt. "Agh!" I shouted as I stumbled backwards and promptly fell off the cloud step I was on. Luckily, I was only a hundred feet up and there was a clump of trees below the cloud step. I crashed through the tree, breaking branches and screaming in pain. I hit the ground with a loud thud. I had shut my eyes during the fall so as I opened them, I did a quick look at my body. Nothing seemed to be broken though I did have quite a few cuts and bruises. "Oh my gosh, are you alright!" the white pegasis shouted as she flew down to me. I groaned in response as I got up and made sure I could still move everything. She landed in front of me and said, "I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to scare you like that." I looked at her and said with a quirky smile, "Its ok, I had to get to the ground somehow." She giggle a little at my joke and smiled.

I smiled in return and asked, "So what were you doing at Dashie's anyway?" She looked at me for a second before saying, "Oh I was just on my way over to see if Dash was home. You see, I'm the co-captain of the weather team and Dash is the captain so I had to come talk to her about some storms that are scheduled for later this week. But when I came over, I saw you and I didn't know who you were so I came over to get a look at you and that's when I indecently made you come crashing to the ground. Sorry again about that." "Well that explains a lot. Well for starters, I'm Moon Shine. I'm a friend of Dash's and I'm staying at her place right now because I don't have a place to stay right now. Oh and I never did get your name." I replied with a small smile. She looked at me and said with pride, "Oh yeah, I'm Lightning Bolt, co-captain of the weather team." I put a hoof out and said, "Nice to meet you Lightning." She shook my hoof before asking,"Moon Shine? As in the singer who rocked Vinyl's club yesterday?"

I shook my head and she said, "Awesome! I was hoping to get to meet you before tonight." I looked at her, confusion written all over my face. She noticed and said, "Vinyl didn't tell you?" "Tell me what?" I asked, still confused. She tapped her hoof against her chin for a moment before saying, "I'm surprised she didn't tell you. Anyway, Vinyl asked me to come sing with you tonight because yesterday was my night off." I looked at her and said, "But I thought you were the co-captain to the weather team."She looked at me and replied, "I am. The club is just a part time job I do on the weekends." I made an 'oh' expression and she nodded. "Well, " I said, "I was just about to head over there. Care to join me?" She nodded and we both started for the club, me walking and her flying. As we got to the club, people were already starting to fill up the inside, with a line starting at the door and going all the way back to the town square. I went up to the bouncer at the door and said, "When you see Rainbow Dash and the others, just tell them to go on in, would you?" The bouncer nodded and Lightning and I proceeded into the club. When we walked in, ponies saw us and started cheering and stomping theirs hooves. I just smile sheepishly and waved as Lightning and I walked back stage.

When we got there, Vinyl was waiting for us, a smile plastered across her face. "There he is, Mr. Famous himself!" she said as she came up and gave me a hug. I hugged her in return and Lightning said with mock annoyance, "I'm still here Vinyl" Vinyl just laughed and said, "Don't worry Lightning, I didn't forget you" as she pulled her into a hug. They broke and Vinyl looked at me and said, "Sorry about not mentioning Lighting sooner, it completely slipped my mind." I smiled and replied, "It's ok Vinyl, I don't mind." She smiled in return and said, "Ok, so what I was thinking for tonight was-" "Moon Shine!" a voice shouted behind me. I turned and saw a dark green pegasis with a light green mane and tail, complete with a pair of rectangular glasses. I walked over to him and asked, "Yes?" "Um... Well I was just wondering, it's me and my marefriend's 2 year anniversary and I was kind of hoping to propose to her tonight and..." he said, trailing off. "Yes and?" I persisted. He breathed in, then let it go before asking, "I was wondering, if it wasn't to much, if you could play a slow song for us after I propose?" I smiled warmly and said, "Of course I can brony. What is you and you marefriend's names?" He smiled a huge smile and said, "My name's Light Wing and my marefriend's name is Quick Step. The fastest earth pony in Equestria!" He added this last part as he puffed his chest out and with pride in his voice.

I chuckled and said, "I'll be sure and announce you both and sing yall a slow, love song." "Thanks so much brony! You have no idea what this means to me!" he shouted as he ran back out into the club, a ginormous grin on his face. I just laughed again and turned to Vinyl and said, "Well, there's you a first song. Anything else you want to add to that?" Vinyl just shook her head and said, "I'll play the music to the slow song you helped me make the other day." I shook my head and turned to Lightning and asked, "Care to join me?" She looked at me in shocked said, "But I don't know any slow songs!" "Don't worry, I can give you that knowledge. Will you sing with me?" She stood there for a moment before saying, "Sure why not. I just don't see how I'm going to learn an entire song in less then two minutes." I smirked and said, "Just leave that to me." I went over and placed my horn against her forehead and closed my eyes. I focused on the lyrics to the song and, summoning a spell I had practiced earlier, transferred my knowledge to her. I opened my eyes as Lightning opened hers with a gasp. She looked at me wide eyed and I just stared back at her for a moment before saying, "You just sing the chorus with me ok?"

She simply nodded her head and fallowed me out onto the stage. When they saw me walk out, the ponies in the club all started to cheer and stomp the hooves in applause. I raised my hoof for quiet and everypony eventually calmed down and fell silent. "Thank you everypony, your really to kind. Now, before we begin, I have a very special request I would like fulfill. We have a two year dating anniversary between Light Wing and Quick Step. Would you give them a round of applause please?" There was hoove stomping, cheering, and a few wolf whistles. After everpony had calmed down again, I continued saying, "Light Wing a request a love song but I think he has something he'd like to ask first." Everypony fell silent as the spot light above the stage focused on Light Wing and his marefriend. Light Wing got off his chair and stood in front of Quick Step. The brown earth ponies eyes were wide as Light Wing said, "I've thought long and hard about us and I've decided that you are the mare of my dreams. Without you in my life, I don't know what I would do." As he said this, he got down into a kneeling position and produced a small box from his saddle bags on the table. Taking the box he continued, saying, "So I ask you Quick Step, will you marry me?" he opened the box to reveal what looked like a bracelet with a diamond on the top. Quick Step put a hoof up to her mouth in shock. After a few moment she shouted out, "Yes! Yes, of course I'll marry you!" as she proceeded to tackle Light Wing to the ground and kiss him. There was a rush of 'awws!' and applause as the couple stood up and Light Wing put the bracelet on Quick Step. Light Wing looked at me and I in turn signaled Vinyl to start the music.

As the music started, all the couples in the club, including Light Wing and Quick Step, came out onto the dance floor. I started to sing: (Italics: Moon Shine; Italics and bold: Moon and Lightning

_There's a calm surrender to the rush of day_  
_When the heat of the rolling world can be turned away_  
_An enchanted moment, and it sees me through_  
_It's enough for this restless warrior just to be with you_

_(Chorus)_

**_And can you feel the love tonight_**  
**_It is where we are_**  
**_It's enough for this wide-eyed wanderer_**  
**_That we got this far_**  
**_And can you feel the love tonight_**  
**_How it's laid to rest_**  
**_It's enough to make kings and vagabonds_**  
**_Believe the very best_**

_There's a time for everyone if they only learn_  
_That the twisting kaleidoscope moves us all in turn_  
_There's a rhyme and reason to the wild outdoors_  
_When the heart of this star-crossed voyager beats in time with yours_

As I started to sing the chorus again, Lightning and I turned to face each other. We stood there, staring at each other while singing. That's when I heard a yell of pure anger and something slam into me and Lighting.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash POV**

As I walked into the club, I noticed Moon was singing a slow, love song and that there were couples on the dance floor. I lowered the sunglasses I was wearing to my noes and smiled when I saw and heard Moon singing. _I hope he's singing for me _I thought as I blushed a bit. That's when I saw him turn a white pegasis next to him and they both stare into each others eyes. My blush left my face as anger and rage welled up inside me. A single angry tear fell from my eye. _I know that pegasis! That's Lighting Bolt! I'm going to smash her little skull in for trying to take my stallion! _I thought as I dropped my sunglasses and shot towards the duo, a yell of rage escape my lips as I rammed into them. The three of us shot through the curtain to the backstage as the music stopped abruptly. I kicked Moon out of the way because I was after Lightning. "What the heck are you doing?!" Lightning shouted at me. I punched her in the noes before shouting back, "Teaching you a lesson you stallion stealing hoe!" I slammed her against the wall and was about to land another blow to her face but was kicked in the stomach. I flew back as Lightning got up from she had fallen from my grip. We both glared and charged each. Half way there though, we were both were stopped when a black energy surrounded us both and lifted us into the air. Moon came walking up, his face showing confusion, anger, and disappointment.

"Stop it, both of you!" he shouted at both of us. He looked at me and I looked away, I couldn't hold his gaze and frankly, I didn't want to. "You and I need to have a chat" I heard him say. I looked back to see him put down Lightning but kept me off the ground. He started walking through the back door to the night club, I being pulled along by his magical energy. He walked out the door and set me down near the wall. "Dash," he began. I didn't hear anything else because before he ended saying my name, I bolted into the air and flew as fast as I could away. I heard Moon shout in surprise as he took flight after me. I had a head start though and quickly lost him. I headed straight for the clearing near the Everfree Forest where we had flown the night before. I was so angry and hurt I couldn't even land properly. I just crashed into the ground in the middle of the clear. I got up to see if anypony had followed me. Seeing nopony, I fell back onto the ground and buried my face in my arms. "Moon... how could... you? I thought... we..." I kept saying through tears and choked cries.

I cried for what seemed like hours, til I heard a familiar voice behind me say, "How did I know I'd find you here Dashie?" "Get out of here Moon!" I said through sobs. "I d-d-don't want t-to talk to y-you..." He stayed silent for I don't know how long and just stood there as I cried into my arms some more. I could hear him take a few steps towards me before sighing in what sounded like disappointment and said, "Dash, what were you thinking? Why did you attack Lightning for?" I started to get angry again as I jumped to my feet and turned around to face him tears still streaming down my face. "You know exactly why I did!" I yelled at him. "No, I don't know why..." he said softly, dropping his head. He looked back up and I looked away. "Dash, come on you can talk to me, what made you do it?" he quietly said again. Without looking at him, I said, "You were singing that love song to Lightning.." "Is that what this is about?" he said a little louder this time, shock evident in his voice. "Rainbow, you don't understand-" "Oh I understand plenty!" I interrupted him, shouting. I wiped the tears from my eyes and continued shouting, "I understand completely! I saw how you two were staring at each other! You like her! I saw how you were serenading up to her!" Moon looked like he had just been punched in the gut. "Dash, you've got it all wrong!" he said as he tried to step closer.

I stepped back two steps and said, " Don't come any closer Moon.." I saw a single tear drop from the one eye I could see. "Dashie..." he said, looking down, starting to get choked with emotion. I flinched a little at my nickname. Trying my best to look tough and angry, I yelled, "What!" He looked back up and blinked away a tear before saying, "Dashie, I took a request from a stallion tonight. It was their two year anniversary and he wanted to propose..." "Your lying" I growled "I saw how you were looking-" He cut me off as he barked, "Its called acting Rainbow! It fit the song mood because she was suppose to be singing to!" I was taken off guard and took an involuntary step back.

I shook my head and said, "Moon, I really want to believe you... but what I saw was.." He interrupted me, taking a step forward and saying, "Have you already forgotten about yesterday?! How much fun we both had?!" He took another step. "Me singing, you 'supporting' me to Sugar Cube Corner?! The Sonic Rainbooms we did? Which I found out you can't normally do except when excited?" Two more steps. Now he was literally noes to noes with me, tears gushing out of his eyes. "The.. the.." "The what?" I asked, trying to remain in control. "The kiss I gave you when you fell asleep.." I went wide-eye'd with shock as I slowly moved my hoof to my mouth. Moon fell back on his haunches and as I looked at him, he had the face of someone who had had their heart stomped on. "Moon, I.. I'm sorry-" "How could you assume... That after all that, I would try to go after, to serenade, another mare?" he said quietly, with hurt in his voice. I was at a loss for words. Somehow, Moon had turned into the one who was hurt, not me. I looked at him, both his eyes now covered by his long shaggy hair. I saw one finally tear fall from his face before saying, "Moon Shine" He didn't look at me but flinched when I used his full name. Still looking away from me, he quietly said, "I'll just leave you alone then Dash" "No, Moon wait!" I shouted as he pulled his wings out and shot into the sky towards Ponyville.

I thought about going after him, even got into the air to fly but I stopped myself. "I lost him... he's gone..." I whispered to myself, understanding what that meant. I fell to the ground again before the flood gates to my eyes flew open and tears gush out

* * *

**Meanwhile, Twilight Sparkle's ****Library**

I was preparing my letter to the Princess when I heard a knock at my door. "Spike, would you get that!" I shouted. "Sure Twilight!" he shouted back. I heard the door open and Spike say "Oh, hey Moon what brings you over here this time of night?" "Oh, just troubles. Could I speak to Twilight? It's important" I heard him say in a sad voice. I got out off my bed and went downstairs to talk to him. "Hello Moon Shine, what brings you here this time of night?" I asked in a polite tone. He looked at me with weary eyes and said, "Well, homelessness actually. You see, me and Rainbow got into a fight and I need a place to stay. If you wouldn't mind, could I sleep on your couch?" I suddenly understood why he was this way and felt pity for the alicorn. "Oh course you can Moon." I said without asking why he needed to. If it had anything to do with the thing that went on at the, I didn't want to know. As Spike got some blankets and layed them out for him, Moon looked at me and said, "Thanks Twi, I owe ya one." "No problem Moon, that are what friends are for." I said as I headed back upstairs. "Spike when your done, will you come to my room please?" I asked before I went back into my room. "Sure thing Twi, just a sec." he replied.

I went back to my room and layed in my bed. Spike came in a few minutes later and said, "Man, whatever argument they got into, it was big. Did you see how sad he was? And his eyes!" I shook my head in agreement then said, "Well, no need to stay on it. Spike, take a letter." Spike immediately got a pencil and paper, then nodded when he was ready." I thought for a moment before saying,

_"Dear Princess Celestia, I have urgent news to report. Though I should have told you a few days ago, I didn't feel the need to til now. There is another alicorn in _

_Equestria. His name is Moon Shine. He has long, shaggy, black and blue hair. He is colored all black and has dark blue colored eyes. I would appreciate it if you would _

_come to Ponyville and talk to him yourself. There is something about him._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle_

With that, Spike rolled up the parchment, burned it and sent it on it's way to the Princess.

**Hey everpony! Hope you like the fifth chapter! Moon Shine's quest for his lost memories is about to begin! **

**Tell me how I did! Please Review! The sixth chapter will be out in a few days!**


	6. Announcement!

**Dear Readers,**

**A review from Richard E made me realize something that I feel I should address:**

**Yes, the original idea for the fight scene between RD and Moon was originally written by thunderhawk6894 for his book. I thought it was an exceptional **

**scene and fit it to my story. I, however, forgot to give credit to thunderhawk6894 and for that I apologize. **

**So here it is: The original fight scene between RD and Moon was written by thunderhawk6894 for his story and to him I give credit. **

**Sincerely, **

**Moonshine9012, Author**

**P.S: You should check out his book, The 7th Element, it's very good.**


	7. Chapter 6: The Truth and A Quest

**Hey everypony! Over a 1000 views already and still counting! Thanks so much to everyone who's read the story so far! As is my new trend, I will be answering reviews today so here it go's:**

**To ponyfanatic126: Thanks man for saying it's a great story and I find it very ironic hat we would have that many similarities between our characters!  
**

**To Guest(1): Thanks bro, I'm glad your enjoying and following the story, I'll try to keep up the natural flow to it! As for the writing like me, I'm flattered that you would want to write like me, I'm a first time writer so it means a lot!  
**

**To grrtomboyrd: Thanks brony for the encouragement! I actually was inspired by those scenes from thunderhawk6892's book because it was I thought it was an exceptionally great scene. (Don't worry, I gave credit to him in the announcement I put up lol) For the 7th Element and its sequels, I agree they are very good stories. As for the jumpiness, I think you'll be very surprised on how it all ties together :)**

**To zsd: Thanks for the advice my friend, it really helps! I do try and read other stories to see how other people portray the characters and such. I'm going to continue the way the story is for now but I can say that for the sequel, I will put more detail into the story and round the characters out more. Oh and I'm glad I earned your respect, its not every day someone tells me I've earned it. As for the reviews, as long as I receive them, I'll keep answering them! I want my readers to be happy :) **

**To SnowWolf43: Haha thanks broskey, I'm glad you enjoy the story so much! More chapters are on there way right now! As for your question, I'm very glad you asked that. Yes, since Moon Shine is the Prince of the Moon, it would be logical for there to be a Prince of the Sun. The only thing I can say at this point is yes, there is a Prince of the Sun but he will not be mentioned until later and I think you and everyone else will be surprised to find out who he is.  
**

**To Guest(2): Haha he should sing 'Rocket Man'. I hadn't thought about that! I'll try and fit it onto the story if I can!  
**

**Well, I think that's all the reviews for today! Again, if I didn't get you into this weeks answers, I promise to next chapter! **

**Please Review! On to the story!**

**Song:**** Sarah McLachlan - Angel**

**The quest to save Equestria and retain his memories is fast approaching, will Moon be ready?...**

**Chapter 6 **

**Princess Celestia POV**

I couldn't believe it, we had found him! I thought back to the night before when I had received the letter.

_The Night Before_

I had been laying down to rest last night when a letter *poof* appeared in front of me. I was startled for a moment before thinking, _Who could be sending me a letter this late at night?_ I lay down on my bed and levitated the scroll over to me. As I opened it, I looked at the signature and saw that it was from my faithful student, Twilight Sparkle. As I looked at the top of the scroll again and began to read the letter, my eyes widened in shock and I gasped. Still levitating the scroll, I bolted out of bed and ran to the door to my bedchambers. I flung it open with magical and looked at the startled guards now staring at me.

"Get Captain Shining Armor on the double and tell him to meet me in Princess Luna's chambers immediately!" I said to the guard on the left. "Yes Princess!" he said before sprinting towards Princess Cadance's room. (For Shining Armor and the Princess had already been married.) I looked at the other guard and said, "You go fetch Princess Luna from night court and tell her to meet me in her chambers." The guard gave a quick bow while saying, "Yes Princess" before hurrying off to get my sister. I myself galloped to the room, thoughts and feelings almost over whelming me.

I got to the room and was surprised to see Luna and Shining Armor already there. I thought for a moment then facehooved as I thought, _Teleportation. I seriously forgot about freaking teleportation after over a thousand years of using it? Wow. _Collecting myself, I went over to the pair and, barely holding in my excitement, said, "They found him." The duo looked at each other before looking at me in confusion. "Who found him? And who is this him?" I stared at them like they were crazy for a second before saying, "Twilight Sparkle found Night Bringer!" They both looked at me in shock as I levitated the scroll over to them and said, "Read this." The read over it once then again, just to make sure the read it correctly, Luna looked up at me with a frown and asked, "I thought you said she found Night Bringer. Who is this Moon Shine she writes of?" "I think he may have changed his name." I replied.

She looked at me in confusion again and said, "But why would he do that?" I pondered this for a moment before replying, "I don't know. But that's not important right now, because we must go see him immediately!" Luna smiled at me then looked at Shining Armor and said, "Captain, prepare a carriage for us, we are going to Ponyville. I suspect he does not know how to teleport yet and we want time to talk to him in on our way back" Shining looked at me and I gave a nod of my head. He smile at us and bowed saying,"As you wish Princess'" and hurried off. I looked back at Luna to see worry on her face all of a sudden. "What is it?" I asked, concern in my voice. "I don't know really. I just feel nervous. How do you think he'll react to seeing us after so long?" she replied. I smiled warmly at her and said, "It will be alright. I suspect everything will be just as it was."

_Present Time_

So here I am. riding in a carriage to Ponyville, anticipating seeing my little brother after almost fifteen years. As we got into Ponyville and near the Twilight's library, I heard singing coming from inside. And it made my heart break. It was a song of sorrow and loss.

* * *

**Moon Shine POV**

I woke up the next morning with a whole lot of confusion. I looked around and found I was in on a couch, in a library, with a blanket draped over me. I was puzzled for a moment til the memories from last night came back to me like a flood. My confusion quickly turned to anger, then anger into sorrow. I sat up and swung my back legs to where i was sitting up right on the couch. I hung my head and thought about what had happened. As I sat there, I tried to think of a way to express what I felt. I thought about a song I had heard years ago and decided to use that. As I thought about the song, my horn started to glow. I heard the music to the song and was only a little shocked. I was to focused on releasing what I felt. As the music came to a head, I started to sing in a deeper voice then the song writer had sang it.

_Spend all your time waiting_  
_For that second chance_  
_For a break that would make it okay_  
_There's always some reason_  
_To feel not good enough_  
_And it's hard at the end of the day_

_I need some distraction_  
_Oh beautiful release_  
_Memories seep from my veins_  
_Let me be empty_  
_Oh and weightless and maybe_  
_I'll find some peace tonight_

_(Chorus)_

_In the arms of the angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_

Right about the middle of the song, I lost it and started to shed silent tears.

_So tired of the straight line_  
_And everywhere you turn_  
_There's vultures and thieves at your back_  
_The storm keeps on twisting_  
_Keep on building the lies_  
_That you make up for all that you lack_

_It don't make no difference_  
_Escaping one last time_  
_It's easier to believe_  
_In this sweet madness_  
_Oh this glorious sadness_  
_That brings me to my knees_

_(Chorus)_

_In the arms of the angel_  
_Fly away from here_  
_From this dark cold hotel room_  
_And the endlessness that you fear_

_You are pulled from the wreckage_  
_Of your silent reverie_  
_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_

_You're in the arms of the angel_  
_May you find some comfort here_

As I finished singing, I noticed two alicorns and Twilight standing in front of me. All three were shedding tears as well. I looked behind them and noticed what looked like half of Ponyville standing outside the library. They all ether sobbed or looked on with sad expressions. My sorrow momentarily forgotten, I looked at Twilight and asked in a quiet voice, "What is everypony doing here?" Twilight wiped the tears out of her eyes and said, "It looks like you cast spells without realizing it. Most of of Ponyville heard your voice and the music." I was mildly shocked. I knew I could use magic, I just didn't know I could use it subconsciously.

I looked at her and simply said, "Oh" as I wiped my tears away. At that point, the other two alicorns also wiped their tears away and turned around, saying to the crowd, "Alright everypony, that's it, you can go now." As everypony started to file away, noticed Dash in the crowd. She looked at me with sad and pleading eyes. Remembering why I had sang, I turned my head away, not wanting to make eye contact. When everypony was gone, Twilight shut the door as the two alicorns slowly made their way towards me.

I looked at them and they looked at me. We stared at each other for what seemed like hours. Finally, the dark blue alicorn stepped forward and, with tears showing in her eyes again, embraced me in a tight hug. I don;t know why but I hugged tightly back. I guess I just needed a hug right then. The white alicorn, the one who tried to save me, came over and also embraced me. After a couple of minutes we broke away from each other. They looked at me with the single biggest smiles on there I have ever seen on their faces. Twilight looked at the alicorns and asked, Princess's you know him?" _Princess's? _I thought with confusion. I stared at them closely before I facehooved, physically and mentally, while thinking, _I'm an idiot. Of course they're the Princess's! Am I really that stupid to not realize that til now? I'm suppose to be a brony!_

As I took my hoof away from my face, I noticed they all were looking at me with confused looks. I smiled sheepishly while Celestia looked at Twilight and said, "Yes, we know him my student. He is our brother." Upon hearing this, both Twilight's and my eyes got as big as dinner plates. "What?!" we both shouted at the same time. "I can't be your brother, I'm not even from Equestria!" I shouted. It took me a second to process what I had said. "Ah crap, now I'm really finished." I said. Twilight was stood there staring at us, dumbstruck. She started to open her mouth but was cut off as Celestia said as she said, "I'll explain later." She looked at me and frowned, saying, "Right now, Luna and I need to take Night Bri- I mean Moon Shine back to Canterlot with us. It seems we have a lot of explaining to do." I looked at her for a second before shrugging and saying with a bit a a frown, "Why not, its not like I have anything here anymore."

Twilight looked at me and said, "Yes you do. RD-" I cut her off saying, "Dash thinks I'm not interested her anymore. Thinks I'm with somepony else. She made herself perfectly clear last night when I tried to explain." She frowned at me before looking at the Princess' and said, "At least can the town know who Moon really is?" The two alicorns looked at each other before looking back and saying, (Note: Luna is talking) "We don't see why not. Provided Moon Shine is willing." They all looked at me as I tapped my hoof against my chin. After thinking for a few moments, I looked back and said, "Yes I'm willing. They should know who I am."

* * *

**Death Stroke POV**

I peeked over the cloud I was on, high over Ponyville. I used a spell to enhance my vision and looked around. "There you are" I muttered to myself as I spotted the two Princess' and the little wretch of a Prince walking toward a stage with a large gathering around it. I chuckled to myself as I thought about crashing there little gathering in a few moments. I established mental contact with my apprentice and said _Prepare the cages. _I waited a few minutes before hearing a reply of _Yes master _in my head. I smile and thought _This'll be fun _as I prepared to teleport down to the ground.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash POV**

_I wonder what this is all about _I wondered in my head as I hovered over my friends, minus Twilight. We were all gathered around a big stage in the center of town with all the ponies in Ponyville there with us. I look to the side and saw The two Princess's walking up to the stage with Moon and Twilight in tow. When I saw Moon, my chest tightened and I thought about the night before. _I must have hurt pretty bad _I thought, thinking about the sing I and most of Ponyville had heard earlier. _Well its not like I'm doing any better_ I thought again with a sigh. I looked at Moon again and tried to make eye contact but got the same result as always: him turning his head away with a grimace. I turned my attention back to the stage as Mayor Mare walked up and started speaking. "Greetings ladies and gentlecolts. It is my honor today to present to you the Princess of the Sun and the Princess of the Moon: Celestia and Luna!"

There was cheering and stomping of hooves in applause as the two Princess' walked up onto the stage, with Moon in tow. Twilight came over and, as I landed, I asked her, "Hey Twi, what's going on? Why is Moon up there with the Princess's?" She looked up at me with a sad expression and said, "You'll see." I looked at her, confused for a moment before Celestia started to speak. "Thank you mayor. Now, I know all of you are wondering what I have called you here today for. Well, it is to tell you that there is another alicorn in Equestria..." Her words trailed off as everyone but me and my friends gasped. _Is that all they wanted to tell us? _I thought. I was sorely mistaken. After everypony had quieted down, the Princess said, with Luna at the same time, "We present to you the fifth alicorn in Equestria: Moon Shine, Prince of Night and Darkness!"

At the sound of his name, Moon's cutie mark flashed and dark armor appeared on him. It was black with blue mixed in, like his hair. There were tentacles of what looked like dark energy appearing around him then disappearing. Instead of just a face plate, he had a helmet. Where his eyes would have been, there were just dark blue orbs. My jaw dropped and everypony gasped as Moon slowly walked to the front of the stage, stood tall and flared his wings. There was a collective silence for a moment then, starting with the front row, everpony bowed, me included.

* * *

**Moon Shine POV**

I was shocked for two reasons: one that armor that weighed no more then a feather had appeared on me out of nowhere and two, that Dash was bowing. I stared at her for a few moments before she snuck a peak at me. This time as our eyes met, I didn't look away. As we stared at each other, I saw true sorrow in her eyes and decided to talk to her later. As I broke eye contact, I looked over all the ponies that were bowing. "Rise" I said in a loud voice. They all did and I began to speak. "Thank you all for this warm welcome. I know this may come as a shock to you, I know it is to me. As Prince, I swear to protect and uphold what is good and right in Equestria, so help me God." There was cheering and stomping of hooves as I stepped away and started to walk off the stage. Celestia said a few more words then ended the ceremony.

As everypony started to leave, I stopped and waited at the base of the stage as Celestia and Luna came down. "So where did the armor come from?" I asked them as they came up to me. Celestia looked at Luna and said, "You know more about dark energy Luna, what do you think?" Luna frowned and said, "I don't know to be honest. I noticed your cutie mark flashed before it appeared. Maybe it has something to do with that." I looked down at the armor and said, "Yeah I've been meaning to ask you about my mark. But first, how do I get this off me?" Luna tapped her hoof on her chin for a moment before saying, "Try concentrating about what you look like without the armor." I just shrugged, closed my eyes and started to concentrate. I could feel my horn start to glow then saw a bright light from behind my eye lids. I opened my eyes and saw my sisters smiling at me. I looked down and saw my normal body.

I also smiled as Luna said, "Well done brother! It seems you have progressed in magic fa more then me or Tia had realized." I continued to smile as the mane six came over. "Hi guys" I said with a wave. Almost instantly I was bombarded with questions. I tried my best to answer them all but I was having a hard time. Eventually my gaze fell on Dash and when I saw her, I froze. As everypony else kept talking and asking questions, we just stared into each others eyes. My sisters, sensing what was going on, ushered everyone over to the front of the stage to answer the rest of their questions. We stood there for a few moments before I said barely above a whisper, "Dashie.." She put a hoof to my mouth then took it away as she leaned closer to my face.

Our lips were only a few centimeters apart when there was a scream then a crash. Dash and I looked over to find the five sprawled across the ground and the Princess's locked in combat with the red alicorn who had tried to kidnap me before. I turned to Dash but before I could say anything she said with force, "I'm going with you." I nodded then took flight toward the alicorn, Dashie close behind. As we got close, Dash and I saw the Princess's concentration waver as they saw us approaching. "No Moon, do- agh!" Luna tried to say but lost concentration and was caught in the magical aura of the red alicorn. "No!" Celestia and I cried at the same time. Celestia and the red alicorn glared at each other as they both shot powerful spells at each other. The spells met in the middle and connected trying to gain dominance over the other.**(Harry Potter reference for you)**

I shot a spell myself only for it to dissipate as it hit a magical field around the alicorn. I swore under my breath as I tried a few more times but to no avail. "I can't get past his barrier" I told RD as we both stopped about twenty five yards away from the fight and landed. Rainbow looked at me and said, "I'll do a flyby and distract him while you go in and get the jump on him." I hesitated for a moment before saying, "Alright, but be careful. And emphasis on the careful." She smirked then nuzzled me my neck and said, "Same go's for you. I don't want to lose you again" then sped off. I looked on with a goofy grin on my face then remembered where I was. I shook my head to clear it as I also sprinted toward the red alicorn. As I neared, I heard Celestia shout, "You'll not win Death Stroke!" _So his name's Death Stroke huh? Well, least I know now what to call him _I thought.

I started shooting magical bolts at him, trying to break his concentration. It completely back fired on me though. As Celestia saw me, she shouted "No!" effectively breaking her own concentration and being caught in Death's aura of magic. _Sheesh, sisters _I thought as I kept running towards him, shooting magic. He turned around and said, "Seriously? This is the best you can do? My barrier is completely resistant to mag- agh!" he shouted as Dash came flying towards him and kicked him in the face. She aimed a punch at him but was to slow. **(I know, she is the fastest flyer in Equestria but that doesn't mean she's** **the fastest at fighting) **Death flicked his hoof a little and Dash was flung by an invisible force fifteen feet back into a food stall where she lay, motionless.

"NO!" I yelled as anger welled up inside me. I turned towards Death, rage plastered on my face. I charged him, my horn lowered to skewer him. He looked at me, a sneer on his face as I was encased by his magical aura. I struggled to get free but to now avail. He came over and got in my face and said in a mocking tone,"Did I make the wittle Prince angwey?" I looked up and stared into his right eye then promptly spat in his left. "Agh!" he shouted as he flung me against a building, pinning me. He ran over and punched me right between my noes and my right eye. My eye instantly swelled up and my noes gushed blood at an alarming rate. "You've had your fun, now it's my turn" he said as he started to bash me against the building.

After a few minutes, I was bleeding profusely, losing consciousness, and I think I had a few broken bones. Death gave a yell end bashed me against the building yet again. This time however, the wall caved in and I was thrown into what looked like a living room. He walked threw the hole and came and stood over me. He kicked me in the stomach, sending me a few me feet back. "Now listen and listen good. You will bring the Elements of Harmony AND the sole surviving Element of War to Mount Pegasi in one weeks time. If you do not, the Princess's and your little friend over there dies." he said with a sadistic grin, pointing towards Dash at this last part.

He turned around and started to walk back through the hole in the wall. As he got through it, he turned his head slightly back and said, "Good luck" before disappearing in a red flash with the Princess's. I coughed up some blood and started to painfully crawl my through the hole in the wall. _Element of War? WTF?! _I kept thinking as I slowly started to get through the hole. As I got back outside, my wounds became to much. The last thing I saw was Dashie being pulled from the food stall by Fluttershy and Twilight running over, shouting my name. _Their voices seem so far away _I thought as let my head fall and was greeted by darkness.

**Hey yall! Hope you enjoyed the sixth chapter!**

**Tell me how I did! Please Review! **

**Unfortunately****, I will not be able to post the next chapter until probably Sunday because I have to take my sister to her college tomorrow and I won't be back til the weekend**


	8. Chapter 7: The Quest Begins

**Hey yall, sorry for taking so long on this chapter, things have been a little hectic around here lately. As always I will be replying to reviews, so here we go:**

**To TheStormFlash: Hey man, glad you have an account now! Thanks for the encouraging review! Yes, I'm also glad RD and Moon are back together, I was sad writing the chapter. As for the song, it was written by someone named Sarah McLachlan. P.S: I will continue to try to keep it natural :)**

**To ponyfanatic126: I'm very glad your interested in the new element, I will try to keep it up!  
**

**To zsd: I'm glad you love it my friend, it makes me want to keep writing when someone says they love it (I'm also talking to everyone else to, not just zsd lol) Yes, Dash and Moon will have their little talk when they both wake up, it might get a little heated to, I haven't decided yet though. Also, of course you can put my story in your favorites file, I would be sad if you didn't :)  
**

**To Twilight Wolf: I'm glad you think it was flipping awesome, I'll try to keep it that way! And as to your question: At the moment no, Moon does not remember any of his past.  
**

**That's it for the reviews today, if I didn't get you this time, I'll definitely get you in next chapter :) Also, Moon has felt left out lately and wanted to **

**know if there were any questions he could answer for the readers. So, if you have any questions for Moon, feel free to ask in your review.**

**Now, on to the story!**

**Chapter 7  
**

**Moon Shine POV**

I opened my eyes and was blinded for a moment by a white light. I slowly opened my eyes and found that I was just in a white expanse. I tried to walk around or even move but found I could only move my head. I looked down and found that I was just floating there. "So this is what its like to die huh?" I said to no one in particular. I nearly had a heart attack **(Go figure)** as I heard a deep chuckle and a male voice say, "Oh you're not dead Zach, just unconscious." I flinched a little when he used my human name. "Who are you?!" I yelled as I turned my head frantically, trying to figure where the voice came was. The voice chuckled again and said, "I am God."

I froze for a moment before saying, "Where are you?" "I am everywhere" He said. I was confused for a moment before just shaking my head and asking, "So what brings you here to me?" He chuckled again and said, "Well, you actually. You will be able to ask any one question of me and I will answer or give it." I raised an invisible eyebrow at this (For I was still in my alicorn body) and said, "Any question?" "Any question" He replied. I mulled over all the questions I could think of. The first and most obvious to me was to ask for my memories back but I hesitated. I wasn't really sure if I was ready to know. Or even if I wanted to know. Also, there was something I just couldn't get out of my mind.

So after a few minutes, I looked around and said, in a sum what small voice, "Can you show me what will happen to Rainbow Dash and me?" There was a pause for a moment before He replied, "Of course" The white expanse started to fade away and was eventually replaced by a gravel road surrounded by trees. _What in the world?! _I thought as I looked around. _Oh well, might as well go down the road. _I looked and found that the sky was very grey and thought _Quite a storm is coming. Better get moving._ I experimentally moved my four legs and, having regained full motor control again, started down the gravel road. I walked for about ten minutes before turning a bend and finding a two story, log cabin. I looked and saw the gravel road end right at the front door. I walked up and was hesitant for a moment before going in.

I walked into what looked like a living room. I looked around and saw pictures on the walls; pictures of humans. I was puzzled for a moment and thought _Why am I in the human world? _I proceeded into the kitchen and found it a mess. There were pots and pans strewn about and the table was covered in coloring books, two sippy cups, some newspapers, and even a pair of Beats hooked to an iPod. I continued into the hallway and found some toys laying around. I looked at the wall and found more photos of humans. A couple were of kids: A boy about sixteen playing a guitar, a girl who looked about five swimming in a kitty pool, and baby boy crawling around with a pacifier in his mouth.

I walked down the hallway and found two open rooms. I looked in the first and found the toddler asleep in a bed near a cradle. Toys were all around the room, along with a few baby essentials. I looked in the other and found the teenager asleep on his bed, a Rolling Stones magazine on his chest. A guitar was leaning against the wall in a corner, cloths were strewn about the room and posters of famous artists all on his wall. I chuckled a little as I walked back down the hall and went to the stair case. I walked up and found only one room. I slowly nudged the door open to reveal to humans asleep in each others embrace. They both looked about thirty two. I walked over to the side of the bed and studied them for a few minutes. The realization of who they were hit me like a Japanese bullet train. I audibly gasped and fell back on my butt.

"How.." I muttered as I studied the pair some more. The Lord startled me as He said, "If you continue to explore, you may find things you are not ready for." I nodded my head and sat there for a few more minutes. Finally, I got up and went back out into the hall, closing the door behind me. "Thank you for showing me this. I'm ready to go back." I said to the air in front of me. "You are most welcome." God replied as everything started to fade away into blackness. I shut my eyes as my head started to throb with pain. Eventually, the pain became to much and I blacked out.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash POV**

I was laying in my hospital bed, staring at Moon in the bed beside me. I only had a concussion and a slightly fractured right front leg. Moon had it way worse though. The doctors had said Moon was lucky to be alive. _Please be ok_ I kept thinking as I watched him and the machines hooked up to him. Eventually, I got up and limped over to his bed. I got up on it lay down beside him, slowly stroking his mane. After about ten minutes, he breathed in deeply and slowly opened his eyes. He was on his side facing me so as his eyes focused and he saw me, he smiled a weak smile. "Hey Dashie" he said as looked into my eyes. "I smiled a small smile and said, "Hey squeaky.." We just sat there, staring into each others eyes.

"Dash" he whispered. I opened my mouth to say something but was interrupted by some pony clearing their throat. I looked up in surprise and saw Nurse Redheart leaning against the door frame, trying unsuccessively to hide a smile. "If you two wouldn't mind, I'd like to check and see if Moon here is healing up ok." I blushed and bolted back to my bed, hiding underneath my covers while saying, "We weren't doing anything!" "Yeah sure" Redheart replied as she checked over Moon's monitors and such. I peeked out from under my covers and saw Moon Shine give me a wink. I blushed again mouthed, "We'll talk later".

He nodded his head as Redheart said, "Well, you seem to be doing better then I had expected. Especially for somepony that has four broken ribs, a punctured lung, a major concussion, and a partially cracked skull." I saw Moon's eyes widen in shock as he said, "Remind me how I'm not dead again." Red chuckled as she started for the door. She got to the door way and said, "Your an alicorn. Frankly I would be worried if you didn't heal that quick. Especially with your body." She gave a wink and then left, closing the door behind her. I felt jealous anger well up inside me but before I could do or say anything, I remembered what had happened less then a day and a half ago. The anger was quickly replaced by regret as I got up and went back over to Moon's bed. He scooted over a little bit then padded the spot next to him, smiling. I reluctantly got up and lay beside him but didn't make eye contact.

I was looking over the side of the bed, wallowing in pity as a black hoof came around and turned my head around to meet a pair beautiful blue eyes. "Dashie, what's wrong?" Moon said in a quiet voice. I'm not usually one for sappiness but looking into his concerned, diamond like eyes, I forgot to keep up my cool act. "Moon.. I'm so sorry for how I acted the other night. It.. it was wrong of me" I said as a silent tear rolled down my face. He opened his mouth to say something but I put a hoof on his lips and said, "No, don't say anything. I already know what your going to say."I started to get up and go over to my bed when I was suddenly pulled back down and into Moon.

Our lips met in a passionet kiss and I melted into his hooves. He opened his mouth wider and rubbed his tongue over my teeth, trying to gain access to my mouth. I let his tongue through as I added mine. Our tongues fought for dominance over the other as we continued to kiss. After a minute, I started to feel a little dizzy and realized that I still had to breath. I breathed through my noes and some of the fog cleared around my vision. Moon eventually broke the kiss and said, "There's nothing to forgive Dashie." He smiled warmly at me and I nuzzled against him. We layed there in a tight embrace for what seemed like hours; ether nuzzling or kissing, ether way I didn't care. After awhile, Moon shifted a little and said, "We should better go, we need to start planning for this quest of ours."

I stirred beside him and said with a sigh, "Now? But we're having so much fun." "Dashie.." he said with a smile. I huffed and said, "Fine, might as well. You were out for more then a day actually so we probably should." He stopped momentarily when he heard that he had been out for a day but just shook it off as he carefully got out of bed. I did the same then hurried around to support him. I leaned against me and I nuzzled his mane as we started to walk. We checked out at the front desk then started to walk towards Twilight's house. As we walked, we passed many ponies who would nod there heads in Moon's direction or just plain old bow when they passed. "Look who's getting all the attention. If this is what it's like to be famous, I have GOT to become a Wonderbolt, pronto" I whispered into Moon's ear. He smirked at me and said, "Maybe when you're as fast as me, young padawan"

I smirked in reply and shifted my weight to where it felt like he was going to fall over on his face. I caught him at the last second and said, "Watch what you say squeaks, I am the only thing in between you and the ground right now." He smiled at me and said, "Touche'." As we came up to Twilight's tree house, I could see the other five and Spike through a window. We walked in and were immediately were greeted by twenty pairs of hugging hooves and a pair of dragon claws. "Pain!... Can't... Breath!..." Moon and I tried to say as our breath was squeezed out of us. Eventually, they let us go and instead started to ask questions. They came at us a mile a minute but Twilight's question made everyone stop cold in their tracks. "So what do we do now?" she asked.

Moon thought for a moment before saying, "We have to do what Death Stroke said, minus bringing the Elements. By the way, he mentioned an Element of War, do you know anything about that Twi?" Twilight tapped her hoof against her chin before having an 'a ha!' moment and said with excitement, "Oh! Yes, I think I do! Hold on a second." She dashed up to her room an came down a few moments later with a thick, leather bound book. She trotted over to us and layed in on the floor. Her horn glowed as the book opened and pages started to flip. She eventually stopped about half way through the book and said, "Oh, here it is!"

We all gathered around to get a better look at the book. She read for a second before saying, "It says here that over three thousand years ago, before even Discord came to power, a great war raged in Equestria. The ponies of northern Equestria had been fighting against the Griffon Kingdom and southern Equestria for ten long years. During the war it seems that northern Equestria, who was ruled by an alicorn whom has no recorded name, commissioned a project that would end the war. The project was named 'Operation Carnage'. The nature of this project was that three elements would be synthetically made from the residue power of the Elements of Harmony. The differences would be that there would be only three Elements of War (For that is what they were called) and that they could be given to anyone bearer, except if the element chose its bearer. The three Elements were: The Assassin, The Warrior, and The Guardian. The elements helped win the war and finally unite northern and southern Equestria."

Twilight paused for a moment as she read on, then gasped. "What? What is it?" I asked. Twi gulped and said, "It says here that the fates of the element bearers was one of sorrow. The alicorn ruler murdered the bearers of the Assassin and Warrior and took the elements for himself. The bearer of the Guardian went crazy of paranoia and fled into the Everfree Forest, never to be seen again. The alicorn ruler eventually faded into the back ground when Discord came to power. It is said that he still is alive today, searching for the lost element." Everypony in the room was taken a back and I slowly leaned closer to Moon for support. _This is going to be harder then we_ _thought._

* * *

**Moon Shine POV**

I stood there in stunned shock for a moment as I thought about what I had just heard. Clearing my throat I said, "Well, now that we know that, we might as well start planning. Since we aren't bringing the elements, of harmony or war, we'd better start packing and heading out." "But shouldn't we try to at least find where the lost element is?" asked Twilight as she looked up from her book. "Not enough time" I replied. I looked at everypony and said, "Ok everypony, get your stuff together and meet back here in one hour. Remember essentials ONLY. Rarity." Rarity looked at me in shock and said, "Why must you point out me?" "Because out of all of us, your most likely to bring a rolling wardrobe with half your store in it." I replied with a small smile.

Rarity turned her noes up and started to walk out of the room saying, "Well, a lady does need to look fashionable and at her best all the time." I rolled my eyes a little as the rest of the ponies walked out and went to go pack. I looked over at Dash, who was still leaning against me and said, "You to Dashie." She looked up at me and said, "But what about-" I cut her off by putting my hoof to her mouth and saying, "Don't worry, I'll be fine. Spike can help me find a spell book on healing anyway." She hesitated for a moment then slowly flapped into the air and to the door. As she got to it, I stopped her by saying, "I'll make it up to you later Dashie, promise." I said this last part with a wink and a smile. She blushed furiously and smiled back before zooming off to her home.

* * *

About an hour later, the mane six were all gathered in Twilight's home, saddle bags at the ready. Me and Spike had tracked down a healing book a little while before and used some spells to heal myself, along with Rainbow. After checking to see if everypony had everything, we headed out of Ponyville and turned towards the south. Twilight had had the foresight to bring a map and as I studied it, I noticed that to get to Mt. Pegasi, we had to walk over a stretch of flat grasslands that looked like it expanded for over a hundred miles in each direction. We had to walk the whole way, seeing as only three in the group could fly and we weren't about to carry them over a stretch of two hundred miles; we'd defeat our selves before we even started.

I was about eight at night as we left and started our trek to the grasslands. To get there though, we had to pass through the Everfree Forest. It took me and Dash almost and hour to get the rest to go in. And even though, Dash tried to hide it, she tried to stay as close to me as she could without me noticing it. We walked and walked and walked. We walked for about six hours. By the time we were half way through the forest, everypony was ready to drop on the spot. I called camp and ordered everypony to bed. Nopony argued for even a second.

I went about setting Dash's tent up and when that was finished, started to unpack mine. I hadn't even gotten it half way out of my saddle bag before a cyan hoof stopped me. I looked up and found Dash seductively smiling at me. I blushed as she said, "No, you're with me tonight. I want to see how you can make it up to me for earlier." She started to pull me towards her tent and I followed, her tail sliding across my muzzle in a manner that strangely turned me on. As she got to the tent, she went in, swaying her hips with exaggerated movement. I stared at her for a moment, trying to think about what would be the right the thing to say. Finally I just said softly, "Dat A**" as I followed her in.

As I closed the tent flap, I cast two spells: One to seal the tent flap so nopony could go in or out and the other to sound proof the tent. _This is going to get a little loud _I thought. Now normally, I would not succumb to this kind of foreplay because I knew where this was going. But since I figured I'd end up marrying this pony anyway.. You can figure out the rest. She came over to me and pulled me over to her make shift bed. She laid down on top of it and I on her. I leaned down and started kissing her slowly, enjoying the passion that was starting to build.

As the kiss became more serious, I started to move my hooves along her body. She started to moan as I rubbed the spot in between her wings. I grinned a little through the kiss and continued to rub. As we both were turned on by each other, things became more serious. Finally, in a moment of pure passion, Dash shouted, "LOVE ME!"

And so I did.

**Hey yall, hope you like the 7th chapter! Again, sorry for taking so long, things are starting to get in the way.. Like school for instance.**

**Also, I apologize for the chapter being so short, I was a little rushed near the end.**

**Tell me how I did! Please Review! Stay tuned for the 8th chapter, its coming soon!**


	9. Chapter 8:The Strangest Dream I Ever Had

**Hey everypony! Sorry for taking so long, school and swimming got in the way ALOT. Over 3000 views and climbing at a steady rate! Thanks so much to all who've read and enjoyed so far! Also, I've tried to clean up my formatting but if you like it the old way, don't hesitate to tell me! Moon Shine came with me today and will have input in some of the reviews and maybe answer one. I know these reviews are over a month and a half old but I wanted to atleast answer them. So here we go:****  
**

**To echo hart: Thanks for the encouragement, I'll give your suggestion a try.  
**

**To grrtomboyrd: Thanks man, I'm glad that I've improved from earlier! Also, I'm glad you liked how I incorporated God and Dash into the beginning, I wanted to start giving the story a little more depth and possibly future insight to what the sequel might hold! _MS: And yes, there will be more Pinky Pie, I've made sure to remind him what happened on the second day of our journey. _  
**

**To zsd: I believe the first part is for Moon, so take it away. _MS: Haha, I am a little bit off a player but RD is definetly the one for me so I'll have to give it up *sigh*. Oh and yes she is the fastest pony of all pony kind, THE fastest_ ;) As for the history of Equestria, I'll be going more in depth about it possibly this chapter or the next.**

**To Dark streak: _MS: The part about my memories is coming, be patient my friend. I've made sure he puts them in his story of me. Also, I would like to see this Shadow Blast of yours, it sounds pretty cool._**

**To Shadow Wolf: Thanks bro for the compliments! Also, I'm glad I come highly recommended, your sister seems to be enjoying the story :) As for OCs, if you'll pm me and tell me about him, I'll see if I can add him to the story!**

**To Twilight Wolf: _MS: Hmmm... I guess I was surprised and confused when they first called me brother. My other siblings (human) had sometimes done__ that when they were joking. As for why, I think it was just natural for them to call me brother; just like when they greet each other with 'sister'. It's just what they do I guess :)_**

** To TheStormFlash: Haha thanks man, writing it was an lol moment in its self. Your welcome about the song, hope you end up using it for you youtube account. Oh and thanks, not a lot of people tell me to take as long as I need, I appreciate your gesture! Also, yeah we just started school here so if the chapters are spaced out between like 4 days, its because of school. Sorry about that :(**

**To MoneyMan538: Thanks man, I glad you think it's awesome! Yes, the words being centered is a little different then most stories. Bro hoof right back at ya! (\**

**Well, I think that's it for the reviews today! I think Moon enjoyed getting some input today so if you have anymore questions to ask, please don't hesitate! Again, sorry for taking a month to get back into it. Now on to the story!**

_**'Something is about to trigger Moon's memory but what is it?'**_

**Chapter 8**

**Moon Shine POV **

I woke up the next morning a little more exhausted than I normally was in the morning. At first I couldn't figure out why, until a lock of rainbow mane came intomy line of vision. Slowly, I started to groggily

remember the events of the night before. As I started to put the pieces together, my eyes went wide. I was completely awake now. I slowly lifted my head and found Dashie sprawled on top of me. I suddenly

remembered the feeling of passion and pleasure the night before. Fighting to keep my breath under control, I slowly untangled our bodies and stepped outside for some fresh air. One of the first things I felt

was shame. I know some ponies and people would find it strange that I felt shame but I did. I felt shame because I had given and taken something that could never be mine or hers again, outside of marriage.

I was raised in a home where I was taught I was to wait before I was married. But I basically had thrown that right out the window. As I debated with myself, Dash had woken up and come to stand beside me.

"What's wrong?" she asked, concern in her voice.

I looked at her and saw worry in her beautiful eyes. "Nothing, just thinking..." I said looking towards the ground.

A cyan hoof raised my face to Dash's as she said, "Moon come on, tell me. What's up?"

_Lord help me._ I sighed as I said, "I was... gone for awhile Dash and I need to know something: Ponies still marry here right?"

She looked at me funny for a second before saying, "Yes but they're normally for making the bonding public and making vows. Traditionally though, ponies are 'mated' or 'married' when they become one flesh. Why? Are you worried about what happened last night?"

She blushed a little, smiled and winked at me as she said the last part. I blushed furiously in reply as I remembered one of the best nights of my life.

"Well... where I grew up, you didn't... _(How do I say this?)... _make love til you were married. But since you told me about the tradition, I feel better" I smiled and kissed her forehead as she nuzzled up against me.

"So when do you want the wedding?" Dash asked softly as she kissed my neck.

I felt shivers go up my spine and said in an equally soft tone, "Well, I guess when this is all over, we can have a grand wedding. The princess' will be there, thenobles, the Wonderbolts probably..." I trailed off as Dash suddenly bolted up right and squeed with excitement.

She started saying, "Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh!" so fast I thought the world sped up a little bit. "The Wonderbolts would be at My wedding?! That's so AWESOME!"

As she said 'awesome', she scrunched her face up with her hooves to make a kissy face that made me want to 'D'awww!' on the spot. I went over and put my hooves on her shoulders and planted a kiss on her lips. She stopped for a moment, startled.

As I broke the kiss, I looked at her and said, "Yes, the Wonderbolts would be at your wedding. Now come down."

She took a deep breath and said, "Ok" though I could tell she was about to burst with excitement again.

I smiled a little and said, "Should we tell the others?"

She thought for a moment before saying, "Nah, we can tell them later. Besides, they'll figure it out pretty soon anyway."

I thought about this for a moment before replying, "Yeah, I guess your right. Speaking of which, shouldn't we be getting them up soon?"

She looked up at the sky and saw the Sun was already close to it's high peak. Dash sighed and said, "Yeah, I guess your probably right."

We both started to go around to the other tents, waking up it's inhabitants. By the time the others had woken up, me and Dash had already started a fire and was boiling tea in a pot, brought by Rarity. "Hey everypony, y'all sleep well?" I asked as I poured the tea into cups for everyone.

"I reckon I slept pretty good, how 'bout y'all?" Applejack said. The rest of the group all grumbled in reply as they got there cups and sipped on the tea. As we finished, I wanted to but I couldn't hold back any longer.

While everypony went to pack their stuff up, I went over to Dash and said, "Please?" I tried to put on a set of puppy dog eyes but failed miserably. Instead of caving, Dashie started laughing her head off.

I looked at her in confusion as she rolled around on the ground. "What's so funny?" I asked.

She calmed down enough to get up and wipe a tear from her eye before saying, "You, ya big softy."

She started giggling again as I rolled my eyes. I turned around as I heard hoof steps approaching and found Twilight right behind us.

"What are you to laughing about?" she asked.

"Well, I'm not laughing but Dash over here is having a conniption." I replied with a huff.

"I just can't get over how you try and beg" Dash said, still grinning.

"Beg about what?" Twilight asked.

Now it was my turn to grin. I looked at Dash and said, "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

She just stood there before shaking her head and saying, "Fine, go ahead."

Turning back to Twilight, who was looking more confused then ever, I said, "Me and Dash are getting married."

She stood there for exactly 3.5 seconds before screaming in joy as she rushed and hugged Dash. The two started talking a mile a minute, so I only caught a word here and there. All I heard was them calling

the other four, them rushing over and then the whole excitement fest started over.

"Wedding party!" Pinky yelled as she jumped for joy. I just laughed as I went to pack up the campsite, the mares all to engrossed in wedding planning to notice. By the time they had calmed down enough, the tents were all folded in their bags and I was ready to go.

Seeing what I had done for them, they quickly thanked me as they hurried over to collect their things. As they did, Dashie cam over and nuzzled my mane. I returned the favor and said, "Sounds like it's already planned, from what I could make out that is."

She chuckled and said, "Yeah, it's great to have friends. They're just excited but not as excited as me."

She turned and planted a firm kiss on my lips. As we broke away, I smiled and draped a wing around her, pulling us tighter together. I looked back at the others and said, "Alright everypony, let's move out!"

So for the second day in a row, we started our trek across the Every Forest. It was about noon when we finally got started and everypony was in high spirits. For the first two hours or so, Dash stayed by my side.

We talked, sometimes about the wedding other times just little things. Eventually, she dropped back to speak to the rest of our friends and ask them if they would help with the planning. I just chuckled and kept on walking.

After about four hours walking, I called for a break in a meadow nestled beneath a large rock formation. Applejack had brought a picnic blanket for us all to have lunch on, so as she got that out, Twi got the food Spike had prepared out.

He had each made us a daisy and daffodil sandwich and boy was it GOOD. I've had great food but . AMAZING! I hummed happily as I finished my sandwich. I laid down and looked up at the clouds as they moved, almost as slow as Tank.

As I looked at them, I could feel my eye lids getting heavy and sleep calling to me. _Oh well, I guess it won't hurt to take just a little nap _I thought as I shut my eyes.

* * *

I was having another one of my amazing dreams when a voice called to me. I tried to ignore it, tried to make it go away but it persisted. As my dream dissolved into black, I thought _This had better be good_.

"Oh it is" a voice said from behind me.

I jumped in surprise as I spun around and saw the blackness burst into all white. I yelped in pain and shielded my eyes with my hoof. When the initial shock had died away, I slowly lowered my hoof and saw a man standing about five feet away.

He had an all black cloak on, with silver streaks running in a pattern all along it. All I could make out of the inside of the hood was black, so I couldn't make out his face. I cautiously made my way over to stand about half a foot away, staring at him intently.

"W-who are you?" I asked hesitantly.

"My name is of no important's. My reason for being here, on the other hand, is." he said in a deep voice.

I raised my (invisible) eye brow and said, "Oh really, and what is that?"

He walked a little closer before saying, "Have you ever hear of the multi-dimensional theory Moon?"

I thought about it before saying, "Yes, I think so. Isn't it the one where there's suppose to be an infinite number of dimensions all running at the same time?"

He laughed and said, "To put it in simpleton terms, yes." He paused then continued saying, "Well, that theory has been proven true, by both myself and Death Stroke."

I looked at him, confusion plastered to my face. "I don't follow."

He sighed and said, "I am from another dimension Moon and Death is partially. You see, in my dimension, a human turned pegasis named Tyler Walker is preparing to fight something called 'The Beast'. The beast is the other dimensional self of Death Stroke. They plan to take over the dimensions, after they have destroyed you and Tyler."

I was silent for a few minutes, trying to process what I had just heard. _Tyler Walker... That name sounds familiar.._ "So where do I come into this?" I asked.

"You must first defeat Death Stroke here before coming to my dimension and helping Tyler Walker" he replied.

"But what abo-" I started but was cut off as he held a gloved hand up.

"My time runs short young prince. I will contact you later when the right time arises. Til we meet again, Moon Shine."

With that he dissolved into nothing as the room started to go black again. As the space of white disappeared beneath me, I felt myself falling. I fell for who-knows-how-long til I hit something hard and blacked out... in my dream... where it's already black... Well freakin go figure.

**Hey guys, hoped you liked the new chapter! I know it's a lot shorter then I normally write but I wanted to get something out there! Things will still be a little slow because I'm righting another fic right now but I will be continuing the story! Also, my friend, beastbrony14, and I have talked and we are teaming up to combine our stories so that's what the whole multi-dimensional thing was. His stroies are called 'A New Life' and 'A New Life 2'. Remember, comment and review!  
**


	10. Chapter 9: Dreams and Fighting for Good

**Hey everypony! I'm soooooo super-mega-ultra sorry for making yall wait FOREVER for this last chapter. I lost inspiration for awhile but now that I finished this one, I can start on it's sequel soon, that is, if yall would read it. Also, sorry for this being a long chapter but I needed to finish the story in case I lost inspiration again. Hope yall enjoy! P.S.: There is an epilogue after this chapter.**

**Chapter 9  
**

**Moon Shine POV**

You know, the funniest thing about dreams, is when you have two in a row. Well, I had that but they were definitely not funny. After the first dream with that weird hooded dude, I found myself in yet another dream. This one was much different though.

Unlike the first dream, or meeting I should say, this one was short and to the point...And it was one I had seen before.

The first night I was in Equestria, I had a dream, or rather, a vision. It was short and like this:

_I was desperately trying to fight Death away from the Element bearers and my sisters, who were protecting them from another alicorn I did not know. It looked like I was on my hind legs with a broadsword in my hooves._

_As we fought, I seemed to tire more and more til, finally, my sword was batted away and flew out of my hooves. I was struck down with a gash across my chest and lay on the cold stone. _

_As Death raised his own sword, Dash seemed to fly out of no where and took the blow for me. She and I cried out at the same time as she landed a few feet away. I manage to gallop over to her, the adrenaline renewing my strength. _

_As I came to her, Death slowly followed, seemingly savoring in my pain._

_He laughed and said "I have you now! Your power is gone, your love is dying, and YOU. ARE. DOOMED!_

_"Moon... I can't... hold on much... longer..."_

_"No! stay with me Dashie! Everything's going to be ok!_

_"Moon?"_

_"Don't worry, I'm here Dash."_

_"Moon... I-I... l-love... yo-"..._

_"No... NO, NO, NO! Come back to me!_

_ "Lose something?"_

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

_I felt something pierce me then the world went black._

* * *

I slowly opened my eyes, much to the displeasure of my aching head. Groaning, I opened my eyes wider to see everypony looking down at me, concern etched onto their faces.

Seeing my eyes open, they all sighed in relief. Rainbow came closer to my face and pecked me once on the lips before pulling away to give me room.

"You there Moon?" she asked as I sat up, only aggravating my head more.

Rubbing the back of it, I slowly nodded and replied, "Yeah, I think so. Why's everypony looking at me like this?"

Dash opened her mouth but Twilight beat her to it. "You started to talk in your sleep for a few minutes before you just randomly screamed, like you were in pain. So we came over to see what was the matter before you woke up... You're alright, aren't you?"

Pondering this, I said, "Yeah, I'm fine, except for this headache I got... You said I screamed in my sleep?"

They all nodded their heads. _That must have been when I 'fell'... Wait, no. It was that other one... No... _I thought. Deciding it better not to tell them about the dream, thus freaking them out, I simply decided to say, "Yeah, I had one crazy dream."

"What was it?" asked Dash curiously.

Hesitating for a moment, I said, "Just a weird dream you know?"

Dash, along with the others, weren't convinced. Before they could ask anymore questions though, I quickly said, "Hey, look at the sun. It looks like it's starting to get late. We should get a move one, we don't have much time to get to Mt. Pegasi."

I quickly got up, swaying a moment because of my head, and went over to where the others had their picnic. Calling Spike over, we both cleaned up the supplies and wrapped them in the knapsack Spike had brought.

Turning back to the mares, I grimaced inwardly as I saw the stern stares they had trained on me. Forcing a smile and laughing nervously, I said, "Well, we'd better go."

I started in the direction of Mt. Pegasi, the others slowly beginning to follow, though hanging back a bit. I could almost feel their eyes boring into my back but I kept my head forward.

I was determined not to tell them about my dream, it would only raise questions I could not answer, would cause my overly complicated life to get even more so and would scare the daylights right out of them.

No, for their protection, and possibly mine, I would not tell them.

* * *

**Rainbow Dash POV**

"Moon Shine isn't telling us everything" I said as my friends and I held back a little from the alicorn. He was acting like a foal who had been caught with his mouth in the cookie jar but denied ever having done it.

"Yes, he does seem quite on edge at the moment" Rarity commented.

"What could have been so bad in that dream that he couldn't tell us what it was?" Twilight wondered.

"Maybe Death is startin' ta mess with his mind now that we're gettin' close" said Applejack.

Twilight thought about this for a few moments before shrugging, "That might be it but still, why wouldn't he tell us about it?"

"I don't know but one way or another, he's going to tell us and if not all of us, then me" I said as I flew up to my future husband.

I landed next to him and lightly tapped him with my wing. He nearly jumped out of his fur and- actually, I think he did. As the fur settled back on to his body, he whipped his head towards me.

As his eyes met mine, he sighed and we continued walking.

"Whew Dash, you scared the- I'm not going to say that 'cause it's not gonna make sense but you scared me" he said.

"Yeah, you seemed like you weren't paying attention to anything at all" I replied.

He laughed nervously and said, "Yeah, well, I was just thinking."

"About what?"

"Just... about stuff..." he said trailing off.

"Liiiiiiike what?" I asked, starting to get a little annoyed at his dodging.

"Stuff..."

I huffed angrily and said, "Come on now Moon, you need to tell me. How can you expect me to marry you if you won't even trust me enough to tell me something as stupid as a dream?!"

He was silent for a minute or two as we walked, wind blowing through the Everfree. I started to think that he would just shut up for the rest of the trip. As I started to fall back to my friends again though, he said, "Dashie... It's not that I don't trust you, I do, I'm just trying to protect you."

"Protect me from what?!" I demanded.

He sighed and said, "It's best I don't tell you.. Just know that I love you."

He leaned over to kiss me but I pulled back before he could reach his head over. I just glared at him for a moment before moving back towards my friends. The look on his face was pure hurt.

As I came back into step with the rest of the group, they all stared at me intently.

"Well, what did he say?" Twilight asked, a bit of worry in her voice.

I kicked a small stone as I walked past it, trying to vent my frustration on the tiny thing. "He's not giving up anything and it's really starting to piss me off!"

We walked in silence for a few moments before Rarity inquired, "Why wouldn't he tell you darling?"

I sighed, still trying to get rid of my frustration. _Ugh! Why did you make me go to those sessions Fluttershy?! _

"He claims he only trying to 'protect' me and it seems the only way he can do that is if he keeps his muzzle shut."

Rarity trotted over next to me and opened her mouth to say something before shutting it again. She seemed to collect her thoughts before she replied carefully.

"Well darling... If Moon Shine deems it fit to keep something from for your own good, I have to believe that he's doing it for the right reasons."

I started to object but stopped myself. However much I hated to admit it, Rarity was right. Is the span of time I had known Moon, he had always tried to do his best and protect those around him, especially me.

I blew my chops and didn't answer.

* * *

**Moon Shine POV**

Well, that went over well.

_'Are you kidding? That went terrible!'_

I looked around wildly upon hearing the voice.

"Who said that?!" I yelled, drawing confused glances from the mares, and dragon, behind me.

_'I'm in your head genius, now stop shouting, Spike and the girls are going to think you didn't take your meds this morning.'_

I quickly shut my mouth and looked over my shoulder. They were all still giving me questionable looks so I just smiled and turned back around.

'Alright, I'll stop shouting, you just surprised me is all and... Wait, how do you know about my meds?'

_'Dude, I live in your freaking head, how would I not know about them?'_

'That's true, I can understand that- wait a minute! Hold the cooking, slap me in the face and call me Macgyver, did you just say you **live **in my head?!'

_'Yes, yes I did and it's quite comfortable I might add. If Akihito hadn't said this was only temporary, I think I would have liked to move in here.'_

'Oh no! You would **not **be moving into my head!... Umm... who's Akihito?'

_'Akihito is my boss, the guy who came to you in your dream earlier. He's tasked me with returning your memories to you, as he stumbled upon them when sifting through your subconsciousness. _

'What do you mean sifting through my subconsciousness? Your saying that my memories have been in my head this **_entire_ _time!_' **

_'Why yes they have. Where else could they have gone?'_

I sighed mentally (if that's even possible) before thinking, 'Ugh, why didn't yall tell me this earlier?! No, never mind... Just tell me how to access my all allusive mind please.'

_'Gladly. I have to warn you though, the process can be very painful, excruciating even.' _

'Doesn't matter, I need my memories back.'

_'What ever you say man, can't say I didn't warn you.'_

The mental voice went quiet for a few moments and I took that small amount of time to turn around to the group. I stopped walking and was about to ask them to the same when pain exploded inside of my head.

It felt like something was trying to push itself out of my skull, taking the liberty to also try to pop my eye balls out of socket, while breaking my eardrums. Not exactly a pleasant experience.

I let loose an agonizing scream as I fell to the dirt road, writhing in pain. The mare's, and Spike, all yelled in union and galloped over to me as I curled into the fetal position. The last thing I saw was Dash's face.

The last thing I heard though was the voice scoffing at me in my already agonized head._  
_

_'I try to warn them but do they ever listen? Nooooo... Nobody ever listens to a voice in their heads anymore...'_

* * *

I was falling in absolute darkness. _Great, another dream. Wonder who's gonna make an appearance today: Arnold Schwarzenegger? Chuck Norris? The Grim Reaper perhaps?_

My thoughts were interrupted as bright lights and color flooded into my vision as a scene started to unfold before me. I looked around the area I was in. It looked like the Throne Room in Canterlot but instead on two thrones- one for Celestia and the other for Luna- there were four.

I looked around the room, albeit a little confused. Nopony seemed to be around so I tried to see if I could move. Much to my surprise, I could walk around the room without making a sound. I first thought this was cool, til I tried to sit on one of the thrones.

Fell right through it. Guess I'm only a ghost in this place. I picked myself up off the ground before hearing the creaking of a door. I snapped my head towards the back wall to see a hidden doorway open and reveal four ponies.

I tried to hide behind the thrones before facehooving. _They can't see you numskull._ I looked back at the group and studied them for a moment. They were all alicorn, two being female and two male.

I looked a little closer and recognized the females: The first was a younger looking Celestia and the second was Luna. _Hmm, she has the same look as she did when she was first introduced to the show... _

Knowing my sisters, I turned my attention to the males beside them. The youngest was obviously me, as we were almost identical- except for the fact that he was a foal and I wasn't. (Duh)

The older one though was a mystery to me. He stood tall next to the younger me, a brotherly grin etched across his muzzle. Interestingly, he was by far the weirdest but awesomest looking pony I had ever seen. Standing still, it looked like flames were suspended on his body and when he moved, it looked like he was a blazing fire.

_So, I had a brother who was basically a walking torch- seems legit._

As I watched them, they seemed to be focused on me, trying to show and teach me different things. _Hmm, must have been pretty young._ I couldn't really hear what they were saying but I could make out laughter as they got closer.

I tried to move towards them but it seems my brain just had to pick _now _to freeze right to the spot I was standing in. I huffed angrily, trying to get free but to avail. Luckily, they made their way over to the front of the thrones where I could both see and hear them.

Luna smiled at the younger me and said, "Ok Moon, now that you can fly, it's time for you to figure out your royal duties."

_Huh, guess they only used the 'Royal Canterlot Voice' when they were around their subjects... Ugh, that only raises questions..._

Mini-me cocked his head to the left and raised an eyebrow. "R-royal duties? What royal duties?"

Luna giggled and, looking over at my brother, said, "Flouring Star, would you mind explaining this to him?"

He smiled and said, "Sure." Turning to me, he continued, "Now Moon, pay attention. You are a part of the Royal Alicorn Line, which means you are an heir to the Equestrian throne. Since you are a part of this line, you have power that runs through your veins and allows you to do extraordinary things. One of these extraordinary things is your 'royal duty'."

Mini-me only looked more confused.

Flouring Star just chuckled and said, "Let me put that another way: You know how I can control light and Luna and Tia and control the sun and moon?"

Small me nodded his head.

"You can do something like that to, all you have to do is find out what it is."

Mini-me smiled so big, I was afraid his (my) face would split open. "REALLY?! YEAH!"

My siblings all laughed as I gradually calmed down. "So, how do I figure it out?!" small me asked excitedly.

They all seemed to ponder this for a moment before Celestia said, "Well, I control the sun, and Luna controls the moon so it wouldn't be anything of those sizes..."

"Flourish controls the light, maybe Moon can control darkness" Luna suggested.

Flourishing Star shrugged and said, "It's worth a shot." Turning towards mini-me once again, he said, "Alright Moon, here's what you need to try to do: Close your eyes and try to imagine turning the room to pitch black. Remember, tap into your magic when you do."

Mini-me put on a serious expression and said, "Alright."

Closing his (my) eyes, he (I) gritted his _(A/N: Screw it, you know who I'm talking about)_ teeth and seemed to try to concentrate. Minutes passed and nothing happened but he persisted. More time passed and still nothing happened. Finally, when it seems he wouldn't accomplish anything, his horn flashed and pitch black darkness engulfed the entire room.

A few seconds passed before I noticed that young me's darkness hadn't engulfed just the room, but also, it seemed most of the land. I heard laughter before a horn glowed and light once again graced everything. My siblings continued to laugh until they saw smaller me lying on the ground in a heap.

At first, it seems they assumed the worst and ran over to young me, screaming my name. It took the a few moments to hear the snores I was admitting. They all sighed before Flourishing Star picked me up with his magic and carried me out of the room, followed by my sisters.

Before they took young me to far away, I caught a glimpse of my current Cutie Mark.

The scene started to melt away until I felt the floor give out from under me and I began to fall once more.

* * *

At this point, I was so used to the sensation of falling through darkness that I actually tried to catch a few zzz's on my way down. I was jolted awake as I landed again on the floor of the throne room. This time though it looked like a very different place.

There were craters strewn about, disfiguring the once pristine marble it was made of. The thrones were broken and toppled from their perches. I was at the base of the small stairs that led up to thrones and as I picked myself up, I looked to my left.

Celestia and Flourishing Star were there, battling a red alicorn that I immediately saw was Death Stroke. I looked to my right and saw Luna standing in front of a little bit older me, trying to stop me from joining the fray. Bodies of guards littered the floor along with the rubble.

I watched as my brother and sister were slowly pushed back by the ancient and evil alicorn. As they got about two meters away from me and Luna, Luna called out and said, "Celestia! Sister! We have to do it, we have to initiate the spell!"

"No! We cannot let him win!"

"Sister, it's the only way to save him!"

Flourish Star growled as his magic and Death's collided and locked themselves together. "Go Tia" he said, "I can hold him off while you and Luna send him away."

"But-"

"No buts, go!"

Celestia reluctantly disengaged and ran back to Luna and young me. As I watched them, their horns began to glow, engulfing me in both of their glows. Light began to form around me as I lifted into the air. Suddenly there was a flash, a boom and young me was gone. The event happened in about two minutes.

In those two minutes though, everything had changed.

As I looked back over to Death and my brother, I was horrified at what I saw. Flourishing Star was standing next to Death, dark black and purple circles surrounding his eyes and a creepy smile on his face that made me shiver. As my sisters saw him also, they cried out in alarm.

"What have you done to him Death?!" Celestia shouted.

Death Stroke smiled wickedly and said, "Nothing, nothing at all. I merely just expanded his mind to new understanding and cured him of your thinking."

Celestia gasped and Luna just shouted in her Royal Canterlot Voice, "You shall not corrupt him!"

Death just laughed and said, "But it is already done! Now, if you don't mind, my new apprentice and I need to be going."

With that, they both spread their wings and jumped through the shattered window behind them. Looking out after them, I saw them reek havoc on the city before disappearing out of sight.

I saw tears start to fall as the princesses began to weep. I to felt a tear fall from my own eye as the room again began to fade into a oblivion.

* * *

My eyes snapped open but quickly shut as my head began to pound. Suddenly, I felt like something was rushing _inside_ my head, like water. All at once, my memory came back like a flood, powerful and overwhelming.

I gasped as the pain subsided and I slowly opened my eyes once more. It was incredible, I remembered _everything_! From the day I was born until now. I leaped up from the ground and shouted with triumph.

Only then did I realize that it was night and everypony, and Spike, was sound asleep. I quickly covered my muzzle with my hooves but it was already to late, they began to stir from their slumber.

"H-huh, what?!" Applejack mumbled as she jumped up and stumbled a bit.

The rest groggily looked around around until their eyes landed on me. I smiled sheepishly and waved as their eyes got wide.

"Uh, hi guys" I shrugged my shoulders, "I'm awake."

They stared at me for a few moments before exploding with questions all at once, while simultaneously tackling me to the ground.

"What happened?!"

"Are you alright?"

"How do you feel?"

"Cupcakes!"

"No, muffins!"

_Wait... what?_

We all looked over and found Pinky and Derpy in what seemed to be an intense shouting match over cupcakes and muffins.

I cleared my throat and, as they turned to look at me, I asked, "Umm, Derpy, what are you doing here?"

She smiled sheepishly and said, "No reason, hope you all get whatever you came to do done! Oh and here's a muffin."

She trotted over and handed a blueberry muffin out of nowhere before turning back around. She face Pinky and, in a moment when her eyes became straight, gave Pinky 'The Stare.'

Pinky returned it before a blue police box came out of, literally, thin air and the door opened long enough for Derpy to enter. It stayed where it was for a moment before flashing out of existence.

"Uhhh... Okaaayyyy, I'm going to act like that never happened" I said, turning back to the others. They all shook their heads before bombarding me with questions again.

I eventually just related the entire account of what had happened, minus of course the creepy voice in my head that had seemingly vanished, much to my relief. After I had finished relating my short lived adventures, no pony spoke. That is, until Twilight broke the silence.

"So, your brother is Death's slave now and you think that he's still with him, waiting for us with Death at Mt. Pegasi?"

"Yes" I replied.

"Oh, well at least we know what we're up against. That and the fact that you have your memories back can only make this easier."

I laughed nervously and said, "Yeahhh... So anyway, now that we've got the amnesia thing solved, we can focus completely on getting to Mt. Pegasi, freeing the princesses and defeating Death Stroke."

I started walking again, filled with new energy that had come when my memories had been restored. _Huh, must be a package deal._ Spike and the girls all looked skeptical as they slowly followed me towards the ominous mountain coming into view.

* * *

As we came to the base of the mountain, I began to search for an entrance to it. It took a little more time that I had wanted it to but I eventually found it hidden behind hanging moss from the nearby trees and some bushes.

We cautiously made our way into the dark, damp cave. I stopped for a moment and frowned at the darkness in front of us. Remembering my vision, I began to ponder on a theory. _I wonder..._

Concentrating on the blackness around me, I focused on harnessing control of it. Instead of trying to make it darker though, I focused on sucking it all into myself. I gritted my teeth in frustration until I felt energy engulf me and flow into my body.

Opening my eyes, I saw everything in the cave was being illuminated by seemingly nothing at all. I smiled but quickly lost it as I saw the others staring at me.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"You might want to look at yourself" Rainbow said.

I complied and looked down at myself. I was astonished to find my elemental armor covering me and pulsing with energy.

"Epic..." I muttered.

"It seems taking in all that darkness super charged you and activated your element without you having to" Twilight said, coming out of her apparent trance.

"Sweet" I said as I smiled and started walking again. As we got deeper into the mountain, I noticed two things. One: it seems that Death decided to build near the top, as the floor was starting to slant upwards. Two: I was awed by the sheer size of darkness I had taken in. Everywhere it seemed was lit as if the noon day sun shined directly upon it.

We finally came to a place where the path spiraled upwards like a staircase, and boy was it a long walk. Everypony sighed while I just smirked. Looking up at the farthest point I could see, I focused and teleported us to it.

Coming to it, I looked up and saw that there was plenty more to go, so I teleported us again... and again... and again... Until finally, we teleported right in front of what seemed to be a cave in the top of the mountain.

As we walked into the cave, I immediately saw my sisters chained in cages, beaten and bruised, inhibitors on their horns. In front of their cages stood Death Stroke and my brother, evil smiles plastered to their faces. As we got closer, I stepped in front of the group and got into a battle stance.

Death looked at me and just laughed before saying, "Ah yes, if it isn't Moon Shine, 'Prince of the Night'. What a joke."

I simply stared at him, a snarl on my muzzle. "Release them Death, before I make you."

He laughed even more. "You?! Ha! You couldn't even damage me slightly last time, what makes you think you can make me do anything?"

"You'd be surprised."

He scoffed at me, "Bah! Enough of this foolish non-sense, I grow tired of it! Hand over the elements, _now._"

"I have a better idea, why don't I just carve your skull from beneath your face" I growled as I stood on my hind legs and jerked my hooves. I giant silver broadsword appeared between them, glowing with a faint golden aura.

He just smirked and, mimicking my stance, summoned his own sword, this the blood red color of his fur.

"So be it" he said.

We both charged at each other, meeting in the middle and, as our swords collided, I shouted, "Now!"

Spike and the girls immediately sprinted towards the cages only to be blocked my corrupted brother.

"Where do you think your goin?" he said, a grin still on his muzzle.

As I continued to exchange blows with Death, I caught glimpses of Twilight trying to pick the locks to the cages while the others tried to distract Flourishing Star. I renewed my vigor in attacks, until I heard the satisfying clink as chains were undone and the cages were opened.

Like the stupid one I am, I risked a look over my sisters, who were busy defending Spike and the girls from Flourishing Star. It was an almost fatal mistake.

I was struck on my back right leg, causing me to stumble and having to defend myself. As the blood gushed at an alarming rate from the large gash though, I began to feel light headed. I became increasingly reckless with my swings til finally, my sword was knocked out of my hooves.

I watched fly away for a moment, before I felt a tugging sensation on my chest and fell to my back. Death smiled and raised his sword for the killing blow when Dash cam out of nowhere and took it for me. She flew a feet away after the blow where she landed in a heap.

As I galloped over to her, adrenaline clearing my mind and renewing my strength, I remembered the dream.

And it was coming true.

* * *

**Flash Back**

_As Death raised his own sword, Dash seemed to fly out of no where and took the blow for me. She and I cried out at the same time as she landed a few feet away. I manage to gallop over to her, the adrenaline renewing my strength._

_As I came to her, Death slowly followed, seemingly savoring in my pain._

_He laughed and said "I have you now! Your power is gone, your love is dying, and YOU. ARE. DOOMED!_

_"Moon... I can't... hold on much... longer..."_

_"No! stay with me Dashie! Everything's going to be ok!_

_"Moon?"_

_"Don't worry, I'm here Dash."_

_"Moon... I-I... l-love... yo-"..._

_"No... NO, NO, NO! Come back to me!_

_"Lose something?"_

_"NOOOOOOO!"_

* * *

**Moon Shine POV- Present Time**

It was coming true, and I couldn't stop it.

Coming to Dash, she uttered those same words I had heard in my dream... And like in my dream, I cried out in agony as she went limp in my hooves. I wailed in pain; words cannot describe what I felt.

I set her body down and gently kissed her lips before getting back to my hooves. I looked and saw my sisters and brother had ceased fighting and were staring at me, as were the elements and Spike.

In my agony, I neglected to notice that Dash was still breathing.

"You" I said as I looked at Death Stroke, my rage building.

He just smiled and said, "Flourishing Star! Now!"

My brother just looked at him, a blank expression on his muzzle. That's when I realized the crazed look was gone and the bruises around his eyes had disappeared.

"No" he said.

Death looked at him with disbelief and said, "What? What did you just say, you stupid fool?!"

Flourishing Star walked over in between me and Death, facing him.

He snarled and said, "You heard me."

Death stared skeptically at him for a few seconds before he shrugged and said, "Hmph, no matter. I defeated you once, so shall it be again."

He began firing spells at my brother, even as Flourish retaliated with his own. As they battled, the others hurried over to where I stood beside Dashie. They all looked at her, tears in their eyes. That is until, Pinky, her mane deflated, went over to her friend and laid down beside her, head on her chest.

In just a few short seconds, her mane poofed up again as she shouted in triumph, "She's alive! I can hear her heartbeat!"

We gathered around her and, sure enough, her chest was rising and falling, signaling the life within. I started to smile until I started hearing the cracking of rocks around me. Whirling around, I saw that, as my brother and Death shot spells at one another, some missed and hit the sides of the cave. As the spells hit, the rock had started to crack and pieces eventually started to fall.

Turning back around, I shouted to the group, "Go, now! This place is about to cave in on itself!"

Luna looked at me and said, "But what about Flourishing Star?!"

"I'll help him, you just take Dash and the rest and get them out of here!" I replied in earnest.

My sisters looked like they were about to argue but I stopped them and said, "No! No arguing, please, just get them out of here. If I don't make it back, tell Dashie I love her!"

Before they could answer, I turned and galloped over to where my brother battled Death Stroke. A few moments later, I saw light flash behind me and I snuck a glimpse and saw the groups had vanished.

Looking towards the skirmish again, I was horrified as Flourish was struck in the head by a spell before a piece of the ceiling fell atop him, pinning him to the ground.

I shouted in alarm as I began attacking Death in earnest. It looked as though that he was just stalling for time, as he only dodged my spells as he charged a single spell on his horn. Eventually, he let loose his spell and, in an instant, a portal opened behind him and he laughed as he jumped back into it and disappeared.

I started to run towards it, not wanting to let him escape but stopped when I remembered my brother. Turning back around, I saw that he was still trapped underneath stone. Rushing towards him, I tried to lift it from him by magic but to much rock had fallen atop and around him so it wouldn't budge.

I released the magic and instead tried to pull him out but ended in failure.

Finally, he said, "Go Moon Shine, go. I'm gonna die anyway.."

I growled and said, "No! Don't say that brother, you going to get out of this!"

He just smiled sadly and said, "No Moon, we both know this is how it should be. You must follow Death into the portal, I can try and hold it open long enough for you to get through."

Seeing me not move, he became serious and said more forcefully, "Go."

I was stubborn though and wouldn't move.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"I said go!"

With that, he cast a spell that blew me back into the portal, as if by a great wind.

"NOOO!" I shouted as I passed through the portal and saw the rest of the cave collapse on top of him.

As the entrance closed, I fell through a white expanse and all I could mutter was, "No..."


	11. Epilogue

**Epilogue-Moon Shine**

I fell through the white expanse, trying to come to terms with what had happened. Suddenly, I started feeling a painful tugging sensation, as if someone was trying to alter me from the inside out.

The pain escalated to unbearable heights and was soon accompanied by a burning feeling, as if someone was pouring lava across the whole of my body.

I looked at myself as this was happening and was shocked and horrified to see my body was changing, changing into something large and scaly. Eventually, the pain became to great and I started to pass out.

The last thing I saw before blacking out was another portal open and, falling through it, ground below me that was rushing to meet me at alarming speeds.

* * *

**Epilogue-Rainbow Dash**

I groaned as I opened my eyes, temporarily being blinded by the lights in the hospital room.

_Wait, hospital room?!_

I bolted up in the hospital bed and immediately regretted it. I doubled over as pain exploded across my chest and stomach as I slowly layed back onto the bed.

Looking down at myself, I saw a large bandage wrapped around my entire chest and stomach. I again groaned as memories came back in bits and pieces.

_Ok, we were in that mountain. Then we found the princesses and freed them as Moon was fighting, then Moon was injured and then-_

My eyes widened as I remembered. I slowly nodded my head as I thought, _That's why I would be in the hospital... Wait, where's Moon?!_

I sat up again, forgetting my pain as I wildly searched for Moon in my room. _Where is he?! _

I bolted out of bed, dragging the equipment that was hooked to me along. I through the door open and saw the princesses, Spike, and my friends all in the hallway, talking among themselves.

As they saw me, they all turned towards me and smile.

Twilight came up to me and said, "Rainbow, your awake! How do you feel? Do you need anything? A Daring Do novel perhaps?"

I shook my head, getting a little frustrated. "I'm fine Twilight and no, I don't need anything right now. I only want to know what room Moon Shine is in right now."

The atmosphere in around me became somber and everpony, along with Spike, hung their heads.

"What is it? Is he alright?" I asked, becoming uneasy.

Princess Celestia came forward and said, "I am sorry Rainbow Dash, he wanted to stay behind, to protect us."

"What are you talking about?!" I said, starting to get angry, out of frustration and worry.

She hung her head again and said, "I'm sorry Rainbow Dash, Moon Shine perished when the mountain collapsed on him, his brother,and Death Stroke."

I could only stand there, not being able to comprehend what she had just said. I was vaguely aware of all of them around me, enveloping in hugs.

I held for a few more moments before I couldn't hold it in and the tears gushed forth.

* * *

From within Canterlot Royal Hospital came a sound the likes of which the had not been heard before. It reached to the corners of the city and everypony who heard paused.

It was the sound of loss and agony.

It was the single cry Rainbow Dash let loose from deep within her soul, one she would never repeat again for it spoke of feelings she would never again feel.

* * *

A ceremony was held in memory of the fallen princes and a statue of him and his brother were erected in both the gardens of Canterlot and the square of Ponyville.

A funeral was also held for both princes but there was only one burial, as they had only found the body of Flourishing Star beneath the rock. There was a three day mourning period for each prince.

Little did they know that in another dimension, Moon Shine was being found by other friends that would need him before his return. And he would return.

Without a doubt.

**Done! Haha, how's not finishing something now procrastination?! In your face!... So, this is the last chapter of the story and will help transition into beastbrony14's 'A New Life 2'. His story explains the time gap from when I went missing through the portal. If yall want me to, I'll write a sequel to this about what happened when I came back. But that's only if yall want me to. Thanks for your support and encouragement, can't wait to hear back from you, PEACE!**

**Yours Truly,**

**Moonshine9012, Author**


	12. The Sequel(The Link to Nxt Story is Here

**Hey everypony! Hope yall enjoyed the first Dark Side of the Moon! I will be writing a sequel to it, I just don't know when. I will most likely have the prologue up today and if/when I do, I will post the link to the story here. So keep a sharp eye out!**

**Here's the link to the new story: s/8877872/1/Dark-Side-of-the-Moon-Return-of-the-Prince**

**Sincerely,**

**Moonshine9012, Author**


End file.
